Akatsuki kittens!
by KT Lata
Summary: When the Akatsuki is suddenly turned into kittens and are forced into our world, them meet a force to be wreck in with: a teenage girl and 'friends'
1. Chapter 1

**PLOT: When the Akatsuki is sent to our world in the form of 'harmless' and adorable kittens, they have just met their worst nightmare: a Teenage girl and her 'friends'!**

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey what's up, people call me scar because of something that happened when I was a child. This is my first ever fanfic and I am totally excited. I would love for people to R&R and, the more people who comment on my post, the more chaps I will post. I would love if you guys give me your honest opinion (BOTH bad and good) that way, I can know where my story stands with the viewers.

FOR CONFUSED READERS:

'Hi'-thoughts

"Hi"- when a person is talking out loud

**'Hi'**-kittens speaking amongst one another (teen girls cannot understand)

**HI**- means that it is showing who's POV (point of view) it is on

Any who… I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot line.

Enjoy!

**UNKNOWN PERSON (FOR NOW) POINT OF VIEW**

BEEP! BEEP! BEE- SMASH!

Long black hair can be seen sticking out from under the purple covers. A small feminine pale fist can be seen sticking out to the left side of the bed hovering over a black drawer where an alarm clock use to stand (now it's in a better place with the rest of its 122 brothers and sisters).

The figure under the covers brushed her hair out of her face and with her piercing eyes, she looked out the window. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, the birds are singing the people outside are laughing; today is a beautiful morning… and I have two words for morning: FUCK YOU!

I looked to the left side of my bed and saw my alarm clock was destroyed. On the wall is a small dent which I presumed it came from my alarm clock. I groaned as I thought of how I was going to get it fix and the money it will cost to buy another alarm clock (yes I am a cheapskate… don't judge me!) I grabbed my cell phone off my drawer and my eyes widen as I look at the time.

'7:46 … Oh shit! New school!' I thought as I gotten up and zoomed pass my two sleeping companions, Yin and Yang who were curled up together and Teshi who was in the middle. Shi no ryu was sleeping on a perch. Yin is a female black leopard with white eyes while Yang is a female white wolf with black eyes Teshi is Yang's pup and it is male. The underbelly and the majority of the pup face is a light shade of brown while the back is a darker shade of brown and, it has brown eyes. Shi no ryu is male and my pet raven.

After showering and getting dress, I looked into the mirror and I sighed.

Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Burakkubyuti (Black Beauty) but people call me Byuti. I am 18 years old and moved to America when I was 15. I am 5'6 and weigh 120 lbs. I have 36 d cup but I always use wrap to cover them because they are distracting to the perverted male (and some girls -.-') and they are annoying as hell when I'm fighting. My single mother named me this due to my appearance. I was born with unnaturally raven black hair and a strand of my hair is blood red and, my eyes are bi-colored. My left eye is dark purple while my right eye is a bluish-grayish color. My skin is so pale that it makes Edward from Twilight look like the sun burnt the shit out of him. I have 18 piercings and five tattoos. I have 1 tongue piercing, 1 lip piercing, 2 piercings on my nose (one on each nostril), 2 piercings on my eyebrow (1 on each eyebrow), 10 piercings on my ear (5 on each ear), and 1 on my belly button, and a labret. I have a tattoo on my belly between my belly and waist that is the a Yin and Yang symbol, Jashin symbol on my neck, an hawks eye with the words I'm watching you' on my right arm, and a tribal design on both of my feet. On my back there is a pair of dark angel wings with a skull and a dragon circling around the skull and, there were also black roses that were on the bottom of the skull and dragon. All my clothing is black, purple, green, blue, red and silver and, I never where pink or neon colors and they should be labeled as dangerous and become illegal. I also NEVER wear dresses or skirts. At my old hometown in, I was seen as a freak. Not only did my features confirm this in the eyes of the people from my hometown, I was also seen as a weapon of mass destruction. I had the strength that rivaled against Sakura Haruno and Tsuande (from that anime show Naruto) combined. My aim is so accurate that I can hit a flying hawk who is 10,000 feet off the ground (this is how Shi no ryu became my pet after playing fetch with Yin and Yang). I am so fast that I can match the speed of Tobi (after eating candy) and Naruto (after smelling ramen thousands of miles away) combined. My stealth makes a mouse sound like a elephant. And, many guys says that my beauty makes roses look plain, the moon dull and a pearl look like a cheap piece of jewelry (well behind my back that is). Because of this, I didn't have many friends due to jealousy (from girls- because of my looks; from boys- because of my fighting skills) and fear.

At the moment, my clothing consisted of black sneakers, black jeans with chains on the side, a purple tank top with a black dragon design with a black leather jacket over it and my black leather gloves. No, I am not emo, I am colored blind in my left eye and I still refuse to wear bright color. I will probably make people fucking blind especially if you add in my skin color with bright clothes. I also had my knife that when you pressed on the secret button, it will become a two bladed knife which are in it's case, two guns in my holster (which I kept hidden in my bag), and my three black brass knuckles (one had a taser on it, the other two were twins and had spikes on it).

I quietly walked out of my room so that Yin, Yang, Teshi and Shi no ryu will not notice me leaving and proceeded to walk down the stairs. The house was quiet as I went into the kitchen. 'Hmm… Haku is probably already waiting outside.' I grabbed my bag, my car keys, an apple and coffee (how can you start a day without coffee?) I walked out and a boy with black hair that went passed his but and emerald green eyes standing by my car.I couldn't help but mentally gush at how cute my 'baby' looked.

"Hey mom," Haku said smiling as he lazily waved at me.

"Hi Haku-kun," I said as I gave him one of my rare real smiles.

Now you must be wondering 'WHAT YOU HAVE A SON!' and the answer is yes… well adopted son. Haku is also 18 but he has been calling me mother since the day I saved him.

**FLASHBACK**

It all began at my hometown in Japan where I met Haku. Haku was the new boy at school and he sat next to me. Haku is so cuted that when he first transferred to the school, the boys at the school thought he was a girl and asked him out until he told them he was a guy (there were those who still thought he was a girl and so he had to prove them wrong by taking his pants off and showing his manhood … in front of the whole class plus the teacher). He had long black hair and his eyes were emerald green. He is so shy that he puts Hinata Hyugga (sp?) to shame and, he didn't talk to anyone but, every now and then he would sometimes smile at me or say hi to me (the cutest girly guy talking to the freak… greeeaaattt more reason for people to hate me -.-'). I noticed on the second week of Haku going to my school that he wore only three piece of clothing and, he kind of smelled. Anyways, I was walking home from my school through a short cut when I heard laughter in the alley way close to my home. I turned my head and I can see 5 teenagers standing around in a circle. I started to walk away thinking that they were just being idiots when I heard a whimpering noise. I quietly walked closer to the scene and I could see a boy stripped naked. He was curled in a ball and was covered in bruises. I looked closer and I could see he had black hair and he looked up and his eyes met mines; I could see vibrate green eyes as both our eyes widen in surprise.

'Haku!' I exclaimed as I looked at his surrounding and noticed that in a little corner next to the garbage can, it was clean and there was news paper laid on the floor with clothing on the bed. 'Ahh… no wonder he always declined to being walked home… and probably because of fear of being raped. ' I motioned for him to be quiet.

The teen boys were still unaware of me behind them. I grabbed a metal pipe and I hit one of the guys on the head and he fell down cursing. The other 4 finally noticed me and they stared at me surprise.

"Grab her you fuckin' idiots!" screamed the guy who was still withering on the floor. They tried to grab me until something inside me kicked in and I punched the guy closest to me. He went flying down the alley until he hit the brick wall. The teen boys looked both surprised and slightly afraid as they looked from their comrade to me. I was so surprise that I did not noticed one of the teen had grabbed me while I was staring at my fist.

The guy who I hit with the metal pipe looked up and down my body and he gave an evil smirk and I felt myself become drained of color. I started to squirm as I try to free myself from my captor.

"Hold her still!"he yelled and he came over and grabbed my chin and forced me to stare at him. "I'm gonna fuck ya senseless ya stupid bitch!"

His face was than spitted upon by yours truly.

"Let me the fuck go before I rip you all a fucking vagina!" He seemed surprised that a girl my age talked like a sailor and that I spit on his face.

He slapped me and told one of the guys to gag me while he proceeded to try and remove my clothing. Suddenly, he fell to the ground screaming and I looked up to see Haku in all his glory holding a metal pipe. My captor let me go as he went to help the guy off the ground who I presume is the leader.

The other two went after Haku but, I jumped on one of the guys and proceeded to pummel his face with my small hands in repeatedly.

The guy who caught me lifted me off the guy and threw me at the garbage can. He looked at the guy who was after Haku and he started to run towards them but, I tricked him and kicked him in the face. I stood up and started to walk to Haku when I saw that one of the teen who I punched across the alley was pointing a gun at Haku's head.

"Stop! One more step and I'll blast your head off." I cursed myself for forgetting about him.

The guy who was hit in the head with a metal pipe twice had also grabbed a gun out and walked straight to me. I held my hands up and he grabbed my wrist.

"Shit forget about fuckin ya, I'm just gonna pop ya damn brains out!" he yelled.

I looked at the guy across from me who was holding the gun at Haku's head. I heard the click of the gun and when I saw the guy about to pull the trigger, I saw red.

I quickly turned around and kicked the guy where the sun don't shine. He fell over and I quickly grabbed the gun out of the guys hand and pointed it at the guy holding Haku and shot. The guy pointing the gun at Haku looked at me surprised before he fell to the ground dead.

I was frozen in shock as Haku turned around to check on the guy and he confirmed that the guy was dead. In the middle of the guys eyebrow was a small whole with blood coming out. I grabbed Haku's hand and we ran into the apartment in which I lived.

"Mom! I killed a man!" I yelled as we ran into the kitchen. My mom look at me surprised before she noticed a naked boy next to me.

"What?! Who is this and why is he naked? Are you hurt? What do you mean you killed a man? Who did you kill?" my mom started asking questions but instead of answering, I let go of Haku's hand and grabbed hers instead. I told Haku to wait there while I dragged my mother outside to the alley.

Four of the teens were still there but, the one who I kicked was not there. She looked at the body on the floor and she screamed.

"What happened?! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! My baby girl is gonna go to jail!"

I explained to her what happened and she ran back to the house and called the cops. She came back out and she had tape with her. She taped the three guys who were knocked unconscious together just in case one of them woke up and tried to run. When the cops arrived, we told them what happened and they soon took us to the hospital. They questioned us on what happened to the teen boys and Haku went straight to the point.

"She beat the shit out of them," he said as he pointed at me with no emotion in his face.

The cops thought he was kidding but as seconds passed by with out Haku's emotion withering, they soon found out he was serious.

The doctors told my mom that I only had small bruises while Haku was covered in bruises and a few broken bones from being kicked and punched. What surprised all of us where the injuries I caused on the teens. Their faces were covered in bruises and cuts and two of them had broken noses and jaw.

We all had one thought in our minds as we heard the list of injuries for the teens, 'dayum!'

The cops began to interigate us one by one and they found that only mine, my mother and Haku's story were about the same but, they were suspicious about how I gotten the gun away and shot the guy.

My mom was the last to come out and I was surprised to see our janitor, Yoshio a 23 year old guy, walk into the interigation room.

We were ordered to go to court the following week but because Haku did not have any parents/guardian to show proof of who he was, Haku was not able to go on trial. I was angered by this because Haku was the person getting beaten and so, he was the main victim.

"What the fuck!? You studpid shit head, he's the fucking victim!" I yelled at the judge.

Everyone looked at me in surprise while my mother looked at me in horror. It was rare for me to act like this and when I did, all hell will brake loose.

"Well young lady, Haku's parent/guardian is not here to give proof of who he is and where he comes from." The judge told me calmly.

"He's Haku! What else do you need to fucking know!" I yelled. I really wanted to beat him senseless with his gavel.

My mother pale as she heard me barrating the judge.

"Yes we know his name is Haku but, we don't know for sure if that is his real name. We need his parent/guardian to confim it."

"I'm his fucking mother you dip shit!" I screamed at the judge. The judge and Haku looked at me surprised and we could hear a thud from behind. My mother fainted.

"That's impossible! You're not his mother. You are too young and, you guys look about the same age!"

"How do you know? You don't know if I am or am not his mother and, you can't even prove it." I said staring down the judge.

"…"

'hm… that's what I thought'

I had a smug smile as I looked at the judge.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." The judge said as he rubbed his temple.

TIME SKIP (Yoshio is last one on stand)

(After the whole thing with telling the truth and only the truth and blah blah blah and the three teens lawyer interigate Yoshio)

"How did you come upon the scene?" Asked Haku's lawyer.

"I was watering the plants by the left wing (left side which is close to the alley) when I can hear someone saying, 'Shit forget about fuckin ya, I'm just gonna pop ya damn brains out!' and I ran to the alley to see what was happening. When I got there, a guy with a gun. I was going to go and help but than she," he said pointing at me "had turned around, kicked the guy in his jewels, grabbed the gun and shot the other guy who was about to shot the little boy straight in the middle of his head. I than ran back to the basement where I am staying and I grabbed my bat and came back. When I came back, the two kids were gone and the boy who was kicked had gotten up and ran down the alley. I ran after him for a few minutes but I lost him in the crowd."

"That will be all your honor, " Haku's lawyer said. Haku went down from the stand and back to the seat. The judge than ask those people who stand on the side what their verdict was(?)

"In thecourt of law, we find them (the teens) guilty." said the people that stands on the side (I don't know what those people are call.)

"All right, you three will either have to pay a $500 fine or spend three year in juvi where you will be subject to work off your depts." The judge said as he slammed his gravel on the sound-block.

'I need aspirin and sakeand…' the judge thought

As we exited the court room, I felt really happy.

"Yes!" I yelled as I ran and hugged Paku.

"C- can't b-b-breath" I heard coming from Paku. I let Haku go and gave a sheepish smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"ahehehe… Sorry, I just got a little excited."

"Thanks _mom." _Haku said and I blushed as I remembered what I said.

"No prob _son_" I said as I grabbed Haku and gave him another hug.

"Ach!"

"Ohsorry, I don't know my own strength" I said as I quickly dropped an near-death Haku.

"I can teach you how to harness it" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Yoshio leaning against the wall.

"Oh can you? That would be so cool" I said as I turned to Yoshio.

"I can also teach your … son (*smirk*)… if your mom doesn't mind."

"Ok."

"Mom mom mom mom said he could teach us how to fight" I said as I ran to my mom

"Oh no no no," she said "it is exciting enough at home. I don't need two ninja's jumping off the walls."

"Don't worry mam, just think of it as self-defense" Yoshio said.

"No" she said.

I than proceeded to give my mom my famous puppy eyes. When that didn't work I added in my pout. She seemed to falter a little at that and so, I added in my secret weapon: tears. She was starting to lose and she finally gave in when Haku joined in.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the eyes" she said and sighed when she lost.

"Yes!" I said as I grabbed Haku and we both started jumping.

I stopped.

"Oh yeah, mom this is my son Haku, can he live with us?" I asked as I started to use my puppy eyes again.

"Agh, not with the eyes again! Ok he can stay, just stop" she said as she covered her eyes.

Yoshio looked amused as he watched us, 'This will be interesting…'

**FLASHBACK END**

From that day on, we began to call each other mother and son. I threaten to castrate anyone who dared to harm him either physically or vocally. Haku came to live with us and my mother even began to call him her grandson. I soon found out I was adopted and my mom found me at some temple she was touring. No one came for me and so she decided to adopt me. was a famous fighter known all around the world. He had stop fighting when his son and girlfriend had died from being mauled by a bear. My mom soon met Phil, a white man from America who was visiting and they became engaged. I didn't call him dad because, is more like my father. On their honeymoon, their airplane crashed and my mom, Phil and everyone in the plane had died. We were kicked out of the apartment but, took us in. A year later, we moved to America and we moved from place to place. I gotten kicked out of many school while I am in America because I beaten up a lot of teachers and students. I joined a mafia when I was 13 in America in order for and Haku to live with people who is protective and takes care of their family. They taught me and Haku how to detect to see if a person is lieing and to have a poker face and to make our lies so realistic that if we told you fairies exist, you would believe it in a heartbeat. But, somehow me, and Haku always knew when one or the other were lieing. We than moved from their when I was 15 and I joined a gang in California. decided to stay in the mafia because he's fallen in love with the godfather's daughter. When the members saw that I was much more stronger than their leader, I soon became promoted to leader and we became the strongest and smartest (I beat the shit out of them when they refused to get an education) gang all around the globe. I left and moved to Colorado when I turned 18 and this is where we know live. With all the money me and Haku made from assassinations (in the mafia) and selling drugs/weapons (in the gang)we were able to buy a big house in Colorado on top of a hill covered by a forest. It looks kind of like the Cullen's house from twilight (only thing I like about the movie was the house) except much bigger and it has 7 bedrooms. There was a inside pool with a jackuzzi (sp?) and a theatre room. There was a mini bar for drinks and a snack bar. The kitchen was quite big but, I am not allowed in there because Haku says I can kill a whole army with my food (He swears that the meatballs I make move.) The living room and family room is also huge and both of it consists of a flatscreen tv and a four piece set of chairs. We have a weight room and outside, was a training ground. We also had a small farm with farm animals (chicken, cow, goat, etc.) because 1)I am too lazy to drive down hill to buy food and 2)you don't know what they did to the food! Shoo, they could of touched it while digging there nose or something. We also had a garden also because of the two reasons for the farm animals. We own the whole land from our house to the bottom of the hill. People are too afraid to come up the hills because they say it's haunted and so, we gotten the whole land for ourselves.

Me and Haku are now driving to the school. I looked at the mirror and saw that Haku was staring out the window.

"Haku-kun what's wrong?" I said with concern.

Haku looked at me and smiled, "I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

"Don't worry, momma's here to protect you."

Haku blushed in embarrassment and groaned.

"Come on mom, I'm 18 years old now. I'm not a little kid anymore. Besides I was nervous about you."

"Why?"

"This is our last year in high school and you promised we weren't going to get kicked out of this school."

"Hey, when have you ever known me to backout on my word ehh?" I said as I ruffled his hair

"Aww mom," Haku said as he fixed his hair as I laughed. My words seemed to calm him down.

When we finally arrived at the school, there were kids everywhere. They were starring at us and some of the girls where whispering and giggling while looking at Haku. Some where staring at us in jealousy or lust but I pulled Haku closer to me and that seemed to stop the whispering and giggling. Instead now they glared at me in jealously.

'Bitch please like I'll let my son be tainted by ugly ass sluts.' I thought as we passed by the glaring sluts. Suddenly, I felt a slap to my ass and Haku was missing from my side. I looked behind me and Haku was on top of a boy with blond hair and was slamming his head against the floor.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Haku said.

"Haku get off him!" I said as I ran to Haku.

"But mom he touched you" Haku said while still beating the blond.

"I know son we will deal with him later, but we can't get expelled again remember," Haku stopped and looked at me.

"Fine" Haku grummbled as he got off the blond but, he kicked him on the side and we walked into the front office.

TIME SKIP

It is finally the last class for the day. Me and Haku had somehow ended up receiving all the same class and in each one we sat right next to each other. The boy (I found out his name is Derek) who Haku beat was in my class but, after what Haku did to him, he and his friends stayed a good 10 feet away from me but, I still see them looking at me and talking to one another.

"Alright class," the teacher, , said as she looked at the clock. "Put your things away, the bell is about to r-"

RING! RING! RING!

"…well that"

Me and Haku quickly grabbed our things and walked out. Girls were still glarring at me but I ignored them.

"Bye mom!" Haku said as he turned started walking away

"Where are you going?" I said looking at him

"There are clubs I saw on the wall that I want to check out, " he said looking at me.

"hmm… ok I'll leave the car for you and just walk home. " I said

"MmKay than see ya!" he said as he ran down the hall

I began my journey back home when I saw a candy store. I really did not like sweet but, I can smell the heavenly aroma of chocolate coming from inside. I bought 3 hershey bars, 3 kitkat, and 2 big bags of m&m's. While walking back home, I saw a box on the sidewalk that ended and would lead up to my place. I walked close to it and saw that is said "FREE KEETEN"

'Keeten?... Oh kitten!' I thought as I ran to the box. As I gotten closer, I could hear small but loud meows coming from inside.

When I opened the box, I was met with 10 pair of eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! 3

AKATSUKI POINT OF VIEW (BEFORE BEING TURN INTO KITTENS)

In the hideout where the Akatsuki currently subsidded, three figures were quickly advancing upon it.

"Sai-kun, are we almost there?" quietly asked a young pink hair girl with green eyes as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Hai Ugly" answered a young boy with black hair and black eyes. He got hit in the head by the pink haired girl.

"Oi Sakura, that was harsh. Anyways when are we going to get there? I want ramen!," an obnoxiously loud voice (sorry Naruto fans but it had to be added). The voice came from a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes and, he had whiskers on his cheeks.

"Baka shut up" Sakura said as she hit him in the back of the head as well.

"OUCH!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head

"Ugly. Naruto. Be quiet. Where here" Sai said as he stopped on the branch and looked at the 'mountain.'

"Where are they?" asked (yelled) Naruto. Sakura hit him in the head again but, you can see she was wondering the same thing.

"That mountain has a strong henge on it that makes it look like a mountain," said Sai as he pointed at said mountain.

"Oh…" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"All right you guys know the plan right"

"Hai"

"Here goes" Sai said as they moved into action.

Tsuande showed them two Jutsu's. 1 will be able to transform a person to an animal and it will take away all there power (jutsus and all that stuff) and the only way they can change back is if they come into contact with a warm substance. The second jutsu will cause something to disappear off the planet and into somewhere else (which no one knew where.) Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were the only ones who could do it (mainly because everyone else were either on missions or were in the hospital.)

Unknown to them, eyes from inside the tree was watching their every move.

'We must tell leader. **Can't we just eat them?** **The pinkette looks delicious.**' Said the figure as it licked it's lips while staring at Sakura, 'No we have to tell leader. **Fine, whatever.**'

The figure came out of the wall in front of a man sitting down with red hair. He had his rinnegan activated most times so, no one knew the color of his real eyes. Next to him standing on the right side was a beautiful girl with blue hair. She had gray eyes and a labret and was very quiet and only spoke to leader.

"What is it Zetsu?" asked the man. Zetsu was a half human half plant. He has two giant venus fly-trap like things. He has green hair, yellow eyes and his body is two different skin tone. The right is black while the left is white and, he has two personalities.

"Leader sama there are three genin level ninja's outside the base. They know about the henge and are planning some sort of attack. One is able to make his art come to life, the other is a kunochi with the power to brake a bolder with one fist and she is also a medic-nin and the Hokage's apprentice. The last one has the Kyubbi inside him. **Can we eat them? One of them looks very appetizing **said the black side of Zetsu.

"Not yet," said the leader, "Inform the others."

"Hai. **Whatever.** Don't disrespect leader . **Che what ever asslicker.** It's bootlicker. **…Whatever…" **Zetsu materialized into the wall while arguing with himself. The leader and the girl just stared at the wall.

"I still can't get use to that" the girl finally said.

"I know Konan."

Konan looked at the leader with worry.

"Nagato, is it wise to send the others out like that? Zetsu did say they are genin level and, the one with the Kyubbi seems very strong. I can feel his chakra level and it exceeds over even Kakashi's chakra."

Nagato was also thinking the same thing. Nagato than stood up.

"Come Konan we will go and assist them."

When Konan and Nagato appeared outside the base, everyone was there. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and even Zetsu who had risen from the ground (most likely to help Tobi (Obito).) were all there in defense mode. Pein (Nagato) looked around but could not see anyone and, it seemed that they masked their chakra but, there was a small amount of chakra. Pein sharply turned to the right when three sudden burst of chakra could be felt. We looked to the sides and saw that a pink hair girl, a black hair boy, and the Kyubbi container jump from the hiding space. They quickly made hand signs and there was suddenly smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared up Pein and the others looked around.

**KITTEN POV**

"**The fuck!"** Hidan yelled as he looked at his …paws?

Pein and the others all looked at their own hand and saw that it was also paws. They all looked at each other and were surprised to see that they were all turned into small felines.

"Yes we did it!" we heard as we saw the kyubbi container jumping up and down.

"Naruto you baka shut up and get ready for phase two," said a pink hair girl.

Pein tried to do hand signals to turn back but nothing happened. Pein looked at the others and they had the same idea as him but it also ended in failure.

**"What the hell just happened, un?"** Deidara said as he looked around

**"Brat, it's obvious we were turned into cats,"** said Sasori as he looked at his partner.

"Hmm what do you think there saying?" We all looked up to see the Kyubbi starring at us

**"It seems they can not understand us since where cats,"** said Kakuzu as he mentally calculated the bill for all the things cat need.

**"Ahehehehe,"** we heard coming from the corner. We turned around to see that Hidan was staring up the young pinketts skirt. The girl looked down and when she noticed Hidan, she kicked him away from her.

"PERVERT, IF YOU WEREN'T A CAT I WOULD HAVE CASTRATE YOU!" she yelled at Hidan

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH THAT HURT LIKE HELL! ANIMAL ABUSE! I WILL SACRAFICE YOU'RE FUCKING ASS TO JASHIN-SAMA!"** yelled Hidan as he attacked her foot.

"OUCH! LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" she said as she picked him up by his scruff.

"NARUTO WHERE'S THE FUCKING BOX!" she yelled

**"Damn her voice is annoying, un"** said Deidara as he pawed at his ears (Sorry Sakura fans but you have to admit her voice is quite annoying).

**"For once brat, we agree on something"** Sasori said as his left eye twitched at the volume of the girl voice.

"HERE IT IS SAKURA-CHAN!" we turned around and saw the Kyubbi container running towards us. He tripped over a pebble and the box landed right in front of us.

**'How the hell is he at genin level**' we all thought as we sweatdropped. Pein walked closer to the box and his sweatdrop had increased as he looked at what the box said.

**'FREE KEETEN? How stupid can one be?'** Pein thought

I looked at the black haired boy who still did not say anything. He was currently pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

'**I know how you feel'** Pein thought as I watched Deidara trying to jump on Sasori while Sasori kept swatting him away and 'Tobi' was running around chasing his tail.

**BACK TO HUMAN POINT OF VIEW**

"Naruto, just grabbed the cats and put them in the box" said Sai.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto grumbled as he got up.

Naruto tried to grab the cats but they soon scattered away.

"DAMN AKATSUKI CATS! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE SO WE CAN SEND YOU AWAY!" yelled Naruto as he was running after Deidara.

Sakura already had a cat in her hand so she just went and put the cat in the box. It yowled and tried to scratch her and so she mercilessly dropped it in the box. She went to help Naruto catch the cats.

Sai just stood there watching everything happening. He noticed that two cats were missing. He looked around and saw a red cat with rinnegan like eyes and a blue cat with gray eyes just starring at the scene.

"…" the two cats looked up at Sai. The cats and Sai starred at each other for a few seconds before they looked back at the scene.

Naruto had finally caught Deidara who was trying to rip Naruto apart while Sakura caught Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu who refused to run around like morons. The only one left was Tobi who was still chasing his tail. I looked at the other two cats who Sai thinks is the leader Pein and his right hand… lady… Konan. Sai grabbed them and they didn't put up a fight but, Pein did glare at Sai. Naruto had finally caught Tobi and soon enough, the Akatsuki kittens were all in a box.

Naruto and Sakra closed the box and they stood around the box. They made some hand signs and smoke appeared where the box use to be.

"…." The three stared at where the box use to be.

"YES WE DID IT!"yelled Naruto. Sakura was also happy and Sai sighed and showed a little sign of relief to be able to finally go home and get away from the two idiots.

**KITTEN'S POV**

**"T-tobi feels funny"** said Tobi as he rubbed his head.

**"Ugh… I th-think I am g-going to be fucking sick"** groaned Hidan while shuddering.

It is freezing and they were all still in the box.

**"W-where are we un?"** asked Deidara as he sniffed the air. We all sniffed the air than, we all held our breathes as we smelt something oily and was made out of gas.

**"O-obviously, we are in another world s-since I am sure n-none of us has ever smelt w-what ever that was"** Pein said while trying to not show he was cold** "w-we will stick t-together and hope that someone comes and finds us s-soon."**

**"Brrr… w-why the hell is it so f-fucking cold?" **said Hidan as he inched closer to Kakuzu.

**"H-hey what's that sm-smell un?" **asked Deidara as he smelled the air. We all copied him and we smelt some sort of sweet aroma after that, we can hear a couple of footsteps coming our way.

**"Everyone, quickly yell as loud as you can!"** said Pein momentarily forgetting about the cold.

**'Hey's(un)'** and **'overhere (motherfucker)'** can be heard all around the box.

The footstep got closer and whoever was outside the box smelt really good. When the box opened, we were all blinded for a few second by the sunlight. When our vision came back, we all just stared at the girl who was staring back at us.

**"Dayum the bitch is fucking hot!"** said Hidan as he started ogling the girl.

They all thought the same thing as they stared at the girl (but with less profanity and the word 'un' added to it.)

She had long black hair and her eyes were bi-colored. She had a lot of piercings and there was a tattoo on her neck.

**"Hi pretty lady! Tobi is happy to meet you!" **Tobi said while jumping up and down.

**"Tobi you idiot, she can't understand us, un" **said Deidara

**"NO FUCKING WAY! SHE WORSHIPS JASHIN-SAMA TOO! I'M IN FUCKING LOVE!" **said Hidan as he saw the tattoo on her neck and he started to ogle the girl.

**BYUTI'S POV**

I looked at the cats who were staring at me and, there was one in particular that was ogling which kind of creep me out.

I looked closer at them and I immediately grabbed for the light blue colored cat with gray eyes (Konan). The cat looked surprise and the rest of the cats seem to tense up as I surprisingly grabbed it.

"Awwww, your so kawaii!" I said while petting the kitten "you're obviously a girl."

The other cats seemed to become less tense when they saw I wasn't going to hurt the kitten.

"You guys must be freezing" I said while they just stared at me. "Alright little ones, I'm taking you home with me."

I took off my backpack and opened it up.

"Hmm…how are we going to do this" I mumbled to myself.

The cats continue to look at me as if I was crazy since I was talking to myself.

"Alright!" I said while clapping my hands and looking down at the cats. I am going to have to hold three of you because my bag is full. So who's it gonna be?" I said looking down at the cat as if they can answer me.

I was surprised to see three cats walk up. A red hair cat with gray eyes (Pein), a black cat with a a orange face and black swirls on it (Tobi), and a silver cat with purple eyes (Hidan.)

"…um ok I guess it will be you three." I said while I gave them a weird look.

I opened my bag and gently put all the other cats inside while still leaving it a little open for them to have air. I grabbed the other three and put two in my pocket while holding the red hair cat.

"All right you guys lets get going up the mountain" I said as I started walking towards the path to go to my home. I suddenly stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Derek and some other boys.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: I will try and post at least 2 times a week because I feel that one chapter is too small so…yeah… enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_"All right you guys lets get going up the mountain" I said as I started walking towards the path to go to my home. I suddenly stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Derek and his little friends._

"The fuck, are you guys following me?" I said as I confronted them.

"Oh come on babe, we just wanna have some fun" said Derek and his friends laughed.

"You shit heads leave before you get your ass beaten again," I said as I put down the cats and got into a fighting stance.

"Che I don't see your boyfriend around to protect you" Derek said while looking around.

Derek came closer and I slapped him right in the face because my slaps feel like punches while my punches feel like I beat you in the face with a bat. I didn't want to kill him, just castrate him.

"Who do you think taught him that move ai?" I said while smirking.

"Shit! Oww that hurt like a bitch!" Derek said as he touched his broken nose "Grab her!" he said as the guys rushed at me.

**KEETEN POV **

The girl had picked us up and was carrying us when she suddenly stopped and turned around. We saw it was a few idiotic teen boys. We all tensed up when we heard a boy with blond hair say they wanted to have some 'fun' with her and she put us down and got into a fighting stance.

**"What the fuck is she going to do? She looks so damn fucking weak!"** said Hidan and we all quietly agreed with him.

She was skinny and looked to have no muscles (they were covered by her clothing)

When the blond idiot came close to her, we all tensed. There was a certain spark in her eyes and she gave a smile that they all knew. A smile of insanity. She 'slapped (more like punched)'him in the face and all our mouths were gapping open when we can hear the all too familiar noise of breaking bones.

The other guys suddenly ran at her.

**BYUTI POV (I suck at fighting scenes so…yeah…)**

When the other 3 guys came at me, I grabbed the first oncoming fist and twisted his arm. When he fell, still holding his arm, I pulled and was satisfied when I heard a pop and a cry.

"Damn! Bitch broke my arm!" said the guy who was withering on the floor.

The other two came at me and one of them pulled out a knife as they both ran at me.

I quickly kneed one of them and hit him in the back of the head with my elbow. When he fell, I jumped on his chest than jumped/tackled the guy with the knife. I cracked his knuckle and beat his face in a few times before I grabbed the knife. I turned around and saw that Derek was trying to get away. I threw the knife and it became embedded in the tree right next to his head.

"Don't move!" I said as I walked closer. "I promised Haku he would get to beat your ass and, I never back down on my word."

Derek tried to pull the knife out of the tree but it was way to deep inside the tree. I hit him in the neck and he was knocked out.

When I looked back at the cats, they all held a surprised face as they stared at me and I laughed.

I than clicked my tongue and two horses came. A white stallion, Hayai, and a black stallion, Orobas, appeared from the woods. I fastened Derek onto Hayai's back and sent my horse on home. I called the ambulance to take the other boys to the hospital and paid them to keep quiet about where they found the boys.

"Ok… onward!" I said as I put the cats back into my bag and carried the other cats. I than got onto Orobas back and we quickly rode back home.

When we got home, I went and sat on the couch in the living room. The cats were looking around as if they were amazed. One cat with weird stitch like feature (Kakuzu) looked like it was about to faint (probably thinking about how much the house cost.)

"Home sweet home," I said to the kittens.

It was quiet for a while as the cats took it all in. I looked at my phone and cursed.

"Shit, Haku is going to be home soon" I ran into the kitchen and dialed in the number for pizza.

**KEETEN POV**

**"Who the fuck is Haku?"** asked Hidan.

We were all thinking the same things and all the male Akatsuki were a bit sadden when they thought the beautiful girl already had a boyfriend.

Suddenly a loud ring was heard around the house and all the cats looked startled as they looked for the source the noise came from.

"Coming!" said the girl who saved us. She came running and opened the door. Standing at the door was a boy with long black hair and emerald green eyes. He was quite handsome and, he had a bit of a girly look to him too.

"Haku-kun!" the girl said as she glomped the boy and they both fell to the floor

"C-can't… b-b-breathe…" said the boy as he was struggling to get the girl off him.

"Ahehehe sorry Haku-kun" said the girl as she got off the boy.

"Oh, look what I found on the sidewalk!" the girl than dragged the boy to where we were.

"…kittens…" said the boy as he looked at us with a pokerface.

"Awww I knew you would be excited !" she said as she hugged the boy.

**"That's what you call excited un?"** said Deidara as we stared at the girl and boy. "Even the Uchiha has more emotions than him, un."

**"…hn"** came the reply from Itachi.

"Oh what clubs did you check out at the school?" the girl asked the boy.

**"There are clubs at the school!"** Kisame said thinking she meant a night club.

**"Fuck yeah! I want to go to there school!"** Hidan said as he high fived Kisame.

**'…idiots'** thought the rest of the Akatsuki, even Tobi.

"Oh there was this really cool origami making club that I just signed up for."

Konan's ears perked at this.

" There was also an art club still looking for some new members"

Deidara and Sasori watched the boy intently when he said art club.

"There was also a cheerleading club and the captain kept trying to make me join." The girl looked a bit angry at this.

"Eww why would girls want to wear small ass uniforms willingly while running around in public?" the girl said.

You can see the nosebleed about to come out from Hidan as his eyes were glazed (probably thinking about how the girl would look in a small uniform).

"There were a few sport clubs and there was even an animal awareness club" he said. The girl looked excited when he said this.

"But, I noticed that there wasn't any self-defense or karate or judo or any kind of fighting clubs. I asked the student council about it and they said that they didn't have any one to teach it and I told them about you. They said that you can make your own club but, you have to maintain an A-B grade average if you want to keep it running. You interested?"

The girl nodded her head and ruffled the boys head. He glared at her and tried to fix his hair.

"He reminds me of you brat but less annoying and doesn't have a speech impediment." Sasori said. Deidara blushed in anger.

"I don't have a speech impediment un!... oh…" Deidara said looking embarrassed.

"Tobi likes sempai the way you are!" Tobi said while glomping Deidara

"Get off me you baka un!" Deidara said about to shred him to pieces with his claws.

She finally remembered us and looked down at us.

"Let's name them!" she said smiling a creepy smile and grabbing the boy hand. The boy looked at us and it seemed he was saying 'run!' but the girl grabbed all of us before we can escape.

'Oh shit' we all thought.


	4. Author note

**Hi! It's me Scar! Anyways, I will post the next two stories on Sunday. I will also be doing a new story about Sakura Haruno and all the other girls (Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and some OC's) also, it will be with the Akatsuki. I actually have some ideas for Sakura and the Akatsuki's so yeah... I will try to finish this one and post up my new stories so enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry I did not post on Sunday. I was out on a business trip and I left my laptop at home and I was suppose to be home by Sunday but the plane was delayed so...yeah... anyways for those who wanted to read on, I will post 4 this week, not today but sometime during this week.

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**-BYUTI POV**

"You get five and I'll take five" Haku said.

"Ok" I said as I grabbed the light blue kitten with gray eyes (Konan), the red furred kitten with gray eyes (Pein), the silver furred kitten with purple eyes (Hidan), the blond fur kitten with blue eyes (Deidara), and the other red furred kitten with brown eyes (Sasori).

Haku got the kitten with black fur and onyx eyes (Itachi), the black kitten with the orange face and black swirls (Tobi), the dark blue cat with silver eyes and gill like features on its face (Kisame), a brown kitten with stitch like features on its face and green pupil-less eyes (Kakuzu), and a kitten with yellow eyes and was split between half dark green and half white.

"These are some weird looking cats" Haku said while holding up the blue cat.

It hissed at Haku and tried to scratch him but to no avail.

"The owner must have been really stupid and cruel" I said while pointing at the box. "I mean who paints kittens blue?"

I looked closer at the kitten and was surprise at my discovery.

"This is its real colored fur!" I said as I gasped in surprise.

"Back to the naming of the felines!" I said enthusiastically after I got over my shock.

I looked down at the kittens and pointed at them while I said there names.

"Bloom because you remind me of a full bloom flower (Konan), Leader because the other kittens seem to follow your orders (Pein), Asshole (*hiss!*) because you seem to piss off the other members on purpose (Hidan), Sky because your eyes remind me of the sky while your fur reminds me of the sun (Deidara) and Blood because your fur is red (Sasori). Your turn Haku"

"Ok. Midnight (Itachi), Lolli (Tobi), Jaws (Kisame), Stitches (Kakuzu) and… Oreo(Zetsu)" Haku said.

"You have no imagination," I stated as I gave him my blank face.

"…hn…" Haku said. Midnight glared at Haku while the rest of the kitten seemed to either snicker or smirk(minus Stitches, Loli (who was busy chasing its tail), Leader, and Bloom.)

"Hey don't you dare go Uchiha on me" I said and the kittens all looked at me surprised.

"You know, they kind of remind me of that show we used to watch as a kid all the time. The one I forced you to watch with me" I said looking at the kittens.

"You mean Naruto?" asked Haku. At the name of the loveable idiot, all the kittens stared at Haku.

"What was that one organization who was trying to make world peace and stuff but they used different methods, like war?" Haku asked.

" Akatsuki" I said. The kittens all stared at me intensely.

**KEETEN POV**

"How does this girl know of us?" asked Zetsu "**How the hell am I suppose to know?** I wasn't specifically asking you the question. **Then who were you asking dipshit?** It was a rhetorical question! **Your face is a rhetorical question! **… that doesn't make sense idiot**… shut-up…"**

**'That is just (fucking) weird (un)'** the akatsuki kittens thought as they watch Zetsu arguing with himself.

**BYUTI POV **

Me and Haku stared at the kittens as the two colored kitten (Zetsu) was meowing to itself in the corner while the rest of the kittens were giving it 'what-the-fuck' faces.

"ok…" I said kind of creeped out.

I picked up Bloom and started petting her.

"Poor Bloom, she's the only female in the group" I said.

"Heh, just imagine when she's older and mating season comes up" Haku said smirking.

Bloom seemed to blush and pale when she heard that. She glared at the other kittens who were either snickering (Hidan, Deidara, Kisame), stoic/ignoring the comment (Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi (busy asking the other members what Haku meant, and Zetsu) or glaring at the kittens (Pein)

"Anyways Haku, I have a surprise waiting for you in the X room. Apparently a couple of guys tried to attack me while walking home and, I did promise you that you can beat the shit out of him since I stopped you last time."

"Are you serious?" Haku asked. He knew that Byuti had never once broken a promise. Shit, once she even promised a little girl she was going to save her daddy (a murder but for a good reason (the other guy hit a woman)) from being executed in Russia and she did just that. She snuck into the prison and broken him out (along with some other guys who ended up being the leader of a mafia which was why they welcomed us so readily.)

"Course I never back down on my word" I said smiling at him. I gave him the key to the room and he ran up to his room. Few seconds later, he came down with a few weapons that the mafia and the gang gave to us as goodbye gifts and went to the room.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was loaded with all types of weapons and they were stocked in the most unlikely of places all over the mountain. There were certain places all around the forest that if you dug up the dirt, there was a metal shaft that was locked and was full of weapons. In the barn, I hid the weapons everywhere. Inside every potted plants there was either a gun or a knife (that is why there was a potted plant inside every room in the house, even in the bathrooms (people usually attack when your taking a dump; no seriously! It happens a lot!)). Inside every wall, it was stocked with different types of weapons, in the floor board of both mine and Haku's room, there is a secret compartment that I stocked up, from small switch blades to deadly bomb gas that can kill all of Texas (those are kept in the wall of my room and is in a hidden safe that even Haku doesn't know about and cannot be broken into even with explosive.) And, I always keep my faithful scythe that make Hidan's look like a shitty scrap of metal in my room with me (I just found out you are not allowed to carry weapons around in public and threaten the civilians with it in America).

There are only a few things I love in this world, Ramen, Coka cola, coffee, Chocolate, my family,animals, and my weapons.

**KEETEN POV**

Suddenly we heard a bone shivering scream for a few minutes and than, it suddenly became quiet.

We all shivered (some in excitement (Hidan), others horror/scared) at the eerie silence that followed and just stared down the hall.

"That was creepy un" Deidara said.

"Don't kill him Haku" the girl yelled out to Haku.

"Kay mom!" He answered.

**"THAT'S HER FUCKING SON!?"** Hidan screamed. **"Wh…huh… what the fuck is wrong with this world?! Even our world isn't this fucked up and we live in a world where people fucking kill each other for a living!"**

**"Hey Itachi-san, do you know her?"** Kisame questioned.

**"No" **came Itachi's emotionless answer.

Suddenly, the same loud ringing noise echoed through the house again and the girl went and opened the door. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes was standing there with four boxes, two bags, two paper bags and three bottles filled with some kind of black bubbly substance. The boy holding the box came in and put the box on the couch along with the bottle and the 4 bags. He then started trying to flirt with the girl but instead she just ignored his approach, gave the money to the guy, and shooed him out the door.

**"Something smells really good, un"** Deidara said as he sniffed the air. We all smelled the air and something did smell appetizing and, it was coming from the box. A few of the member stomach growled as we stared at the box. The girl laughed when she heard the noise coming from our stomaches.

"You guys hungry?" she asked.

**"Fuck yeah! Bitch feed us!"** Hidan answered the question even though she didn't understand.

The girl walked away and when she came back, she had a bell with her. She rang it and three figures came running down the stairs while there was also a flapping noise. When we looked, a jaguar, two wolves and a raven were standing there. Out of the four animals that descended down the stairs, the young puppy was the one that caught both Konan and Pein's eye.

**'Chibi!' **they both thought as they looked as if they saw a ghost (if you don't know who Chibi is, it was a dog that Pein, Konan, and Yahiko (Konan's crush and a old friend of both Nagato and Konan who killed himself in order to save Konan) took care of but, it was killed when it got too close to the battle between Hanzo and the Sannin).

The new arrivals looked at us and they tensed and hissed/growled/cawed at us when it smelt us. They didn't like the smell coming from the kittens (mainly Hidan and Kakuzu because of the smell of death).

The jaguar was glaring at them and she really did not like the kittens. There were nine mail kittens and one female.

"Who the hell are you?!" the Jaguar hissed at them. The kittens were surprise to see that they were able to communicate with other animals.

"We are the Akatsuki. We are humans who were transformed into animals and sent to this world by some unknown and possibly forbidden Jutsu." Pein explained as if the animals understood what he was talking about.

"Cool! Hi I'm Teshi!" the little brown puppy said. It tried to come closer to us but the bigger white wolf barked at it.

"Teshi! Get back over here!"

"Yes momma" Teshi said as it ran back to her side.

Teshi knew why his mom didn't want him to go near them. His mom hated human male and since they claimed they were human, she disliked them with a passion. Every time an unknown human male comes hear the human girl, her family or us, she attacks them. Teshi and his mom were on the run from humans after they killed their whole pack. A friendly old woman had saved them and was nursing them back to health. The woman had five daughters and the youngest of the five was her favorite. One day, a group of human male came upon their cottage. They killed the old woman and raped her daughters. Teshi's mom wanted to save them, but she couldn't because she and Teshi were hiding in the closet with the youngest daughter and the female wolf did not want the human males to find her. They eventually found the young girl and they took her as a slave along with her sisters. Teshi's mom tried to save the little human girl but one of them hurt her with a silver weapon (gun). From that day forward, she didn't trust them and the only ones she tolerated was the older human male who didn't live with them anymore (Yoshio), the younger male (Haku), and on some occasions, Shi no ryu (she does not like him because he's always stealing her food.)

"You don't belong here!" the raven said while glaring at them with it's red beady eyes (except for Itachi since his summoning was a crow)

"Shut the fuck up bird-brain before you end up being my next fucking sacrifice!" Hidan yelled at the bird.

Shi no ryu flew towards Hidan and was going to peck his eyes out but Zetsu's human instinct made him want to eat the bird while his kitten instincts told him to attack the flying object. Zetsu jumped up and almost caught a feather but Yang swapped Zetsu with her paws. He fell to the floor and we surrounded him and helped him up. Shi no ryu went and sat on top of Yin's head away from Zetsu and started taunting them.

"You are going to fucking pay for that you shit heads!" Hidan said more on his defense than Zetsu's since the bird did try to eat his eyeballs.

"Get behind me!" Yang said to Teshi and Teshi obeyed his moms order.

The jaguar and the old pets faced the new pets and where readying to attack.

**BYUTI POV**

I looked behind me to see what all the noise was when I saw that Yin was about to pounce on the kittens while Yang was growling but, Teshi was just standing behind his mother and looking at the kittens with curiosity in his eyes. Shi no ryu was standing on Yin's head cawing at the kittens. The kittens were all standing together and some were hissing at the other three animals. Leader and Bloom stood in the front glaring at the animals but were not hissing like Asshole, Sky, and Oreo (although it seems that he was arguing more with himself.)

"Yin. Yang. Shi no ryu. If you do not leave the kittens alone, you will sleep in the barn with other animals." I said as I sternly looked at the said animals.

They seemed to back down from my threat but, they refused to get near the kittens and when Teshi went to sniff Leader and Bloom, Yang gave a loud bark and Teshi went scrambling back to his mothers side.

"Oi…" I sighed and shook my head. I grabbed the boxes of pizza and put them on the plate. We didn't have time to buy animal food so, pizza will have to be the substitute for today. I cut the pizzas into small pieces and put them in the bowls with the names of my old pets. I than grabbed a few pizzas and put it into the blender and blended it (I know sounds disgusting right but it tastes good). I put the bowls filled with solid food and put it in front of Yin, Yang, Teshi, and Shi no ryu. I than put the liquefied pizza into 10 empty bottles I used to feed baby animals. When Yin, Yang, Teshi, and Shi no ryu were finished, they left in different directions. Yin hissed at the cats and ran upstairs while Yang grabbed Teshi by the scruff and glared at the cats before running off. Shi no ryu just cawed and flew somewhere.

I grabbed Bloom (because she is my favorite) and presented the bottle to her. She just stared at it and I sighed when she wouldn't drink/eat from the bottle.

"If you don't eat/drink, you will starve to death." I stated. Bloom just stared at me than glared at the other cats when they snickered. She finally opened her mouth and drank. Her eyes seemed to widen and she started to hungrily drink from the bottle.

**KEETEN POV**

The girl grabbed the bottle and proceeded to try and feed it to Konan.

Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame laughed at Konan and she gave them a glare that rivaled Itachi's.

**"Tobi wants to be fed like a baby too**!" Tobi said jumping up and down. He immediately started to cower in fear behind Deidara and Sasori when Konan glared at him.

"If you don't eat/drink, you will starve to death." The girl said. Konan looked at Pein and he gave her a silent nod of approval.

Konan started to drink from the bottle and we were all tensed and staring intently at the bottle and Konan. Suddenly Konan's eye widen in surprise and it became more tensed as we thought she was going to be a goner.

**"This is really good!"** Konan exclaimed to the other cats. It didn't register in their mind that she actually spoke, only that she said it was good.

**"Don't drink it all un!"** said Deidara as he ran closer to the girl who was holding Konan.

**"Save some for us bitch!"** Hidan yelled while following Deidara.

**"Tobi wants some! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants some!"** Tobi said as he ran and crashed into Deidara and Hidan who than started to beat him with their paws.

Soon all the akatsuki cats were near the girls foot begging for food except for Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame who refused to beg to anyone.

**BYUTI POV**

I laughed when I saw all the kittens piled at her foot and meowing.

"All right who's next?" I said and Asshole, Sky, and Lolli came running up. After I fed the rest of the kittens with little to no problems, I picked up all of them. I put them onto the couch and went back into the kitchen. I got three plates and put four pizzas in one plate, the other plate each had two pizzas. I carried the plate with four pizzas in my right hand while I balanced one plate on my head and the other in my left hand. I turned around and almost dropped the plates when I saw that Midnight and Jaws were standing there staring at me.

"Oh shit! You guys scared me!" they just continued to stare at me.

"You guys want to follow me?" I asked and they both just walked towards me. I put down the plates and put Midnight on my left shoulder and Jaws on my right shoulder. I than grabbed the plates and exited the kitchen. In the living room where the kittens were, Lolli was asleep and Sky was about to doze off too until he saw me. All the kittens stared at me, well more at Midnight and Jaws, and I just smiled. Jaws seemed to snicker when the male kittens were staring at us and he licked my neck and I giggled at because it tickled a little. Their glares seemed to intensify as if they were trying to kill poor Jaws with their glares.

I turned left and began to walk into the hallway and into the X room. I felt a couple of presence behind me and turned to see that the rest of the kittens, except for Lolli (he was 'sleeping' (was actually checking out the house)) were following closely behind. I sweat dropped and continue on. The door into the X room was opened. I walked in and saw that Haku was cleaning his weapons while Derek was on the floor withering muttering something about never looking at a woman again.

"Hi Haku-kun, dinner is ready!" I said as I presented him with the plate with four pizza (He is very muscular and lean and yet he eats more than a sumo wrestler sometimes). I looked at Derek and he winced when he heard my voice and saw me walking in. I put the rest of the plates down and the kittens on my shoulders and I walked towards Derek and he cringed when he thought I was going to continue to torture him.

"Come on," I said softly as I tried to help Derek up. He looked surprise that I was helping him and he declined by pushing me away and getting up himself. I just looked at him and pointed at the bathroom that was in the room. He walked in their and when he came out, he had straightened himself out a little. I closed the door while he was in the bathroom and so, there was no way out of the room since there was no windows (that is why I chose this room as my torture/sacrifice room to Jashin; yes I am a Jashin believer.) and the door was locked so he just stood there.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Derek demanded.

"Eat." I demanded as I pointed at the untouched pizzas. Haku just looked at him as he was quietly eating his pizzas.

Derek just starred at the pizzas suspiciously and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a pizza off his plate and took one single bite off of it. I than put it onto his plate and held the plate towards him. He looked at it for a few seconds than grabbed it. Haku and I were sitting on the ground and Derek decided to sit down too but, on the other side away from us. I watched him as he started eating than, I began to also eat (I always serve other people first before I eat even if I am another person house.) We sat there quietly eating when Derek noticed the kittens who were staring at him and looked like they were going to attack if he did anything weird. He sweat dropped and tried to ignore the kittens stares. I looked at Derek and saw that he was nervous because of the kittens.

"Why are they staring at me?" Derek finally asked while looking at the kittens.

Haku looked up and noticed what Derek was talking about,

"They don't like you" Haku stated bluntly (he was never the type of person to stall and always spoke the absolute truth even if it hurt the other persons feeling.)

Derek just continued to stare at the cats. We all stood up and I looked at Derek.

"Derek," I called to him and he looked at me. I grabbed out my switch blade and walked right up to him and looked him right in the face as I held the blade against his neck

"You can leave but, if you ever tell anyone what happened today, I will hunt you down and kill you." I stated calmly with no emotion on my face and pressed the knife against his neck which caused it to puncture his neck a little and some blood to emerge from the wound.

He nodded his head in fear.

I whispered something into Haku's ear and he left the room. He walked back in with a thick pillow case and rope.

"Sorry but this is gonna hurt." I said. Before he can ask what I was talking about, I hit him in the neck and he became unconscious. We put the pillow case on his head and taped his hands together so that if he were to wake up while in the car, he wouldn't see where we lived. I looked at my phone and saw it was 6:30. I easily picked him up and put him in the back seat. The kittens watched us and they began following us outside. I looked behind me and saw the kittens (with Lolli who 'woke up'). 'I guess they want to come' I thought looking at the little stalkers. I picked the kittens up and put them onto Haku's lap as we drove. I couldn't help but laugh when the kittens became surprised as we drove. Lolli was wagging his tail excitedly while looking at the passing tree while Asshole looked like he was going to be sick. The other cats were just starring outside at the fast moving trees and holding onto Haku. We drove to his house (we made sure to know about everyone in the neighborhood because you never know who can be a friend or foe) and took off the sack and the ropes. Leader, Bloom and Midnight jumped out of the car before we stopped them and so Haku just had to carry them inside. We than knocked on the door. When the door opened, the lady, who I presume is his mom, looked surprise as I was holding her son bridal style as if he didn't weigh a thing.

"Derek! Who are you people? What happened to my son?" she asked as she let us carry her son into his room.

"My name is Haku and this is my mom. We found him in the forest by the elementary school knocked out. He had a cut on his neck which I figure came from some branches because there was a bit of dirt on it. I also believe he fell and hit his head because he was laying on a rock and his foot seemed to be stuck in a small hole. He also had a bit of scratches which were also caused by some branches. He has a big bruise on the left side of his stomach (this is where Haku kicked him repeatedly) from falling hard onto a big rock. We took him to our home and cleaned his wounds and we put ice on the bruises. I am sorry we couldn't do more" Haku said as he finished my story while adding fake sadness to my voice towards the end of the story.

The kittens were surprised that Haku can come up with a lie in a snap of a finger.

"Oh my god! You've done enough for my son. Good thing you found him I was just about to call the cops," she said while breathing a sigh of relief and thanking me and Haku. "He always did like hanging around the forest near that school so I am not really surprised."

I gave her a fake smile and declined her offer when she tried to give us money.

"It's ok really. We have to go and get ready for school tomorrow" I said as we headed towards the front door. She thanked us again and we said our goodbyes.

KEETEN POV

**"He's a very fast and good liar and he appreciates origami"** Konan whispered to herself with admiration in her voice and a tint of blush as she looked at Haku.

**"I would have probably believed him myself if I didn't already know what really happened"** Konan said.

**"hn"** Itachi agreed and Leader just nodded his head a little amused at his partners reaction to Haku.

When we were inside the giant mettle thing on wheels –a car?- they walked towards the rest of the members who were messing with some button that made the windows go up and down.

**"Tobi wants to try!"** Tobi yelled trying to jump on the buttons.

**"Fuck you bitch! Wait your fucking turn!"** Hidan said while jumping on the buttons.

Zetsu looked at Leader and was glad to get away from his idiotic teammates.

"What happened?" Zetsu asked as he noticed Konan kept looking at Haku.

**"The boy was able to give a good lie right on the spot"** answered Pein.

**"That's why she's blushing?**" black Zetsu said while looking amused. Konan blushed a little harder and looked away embarrassed that she was caught. "Be quiet your embarrassing her!** Che what ever."**

**BYUTI POV**

When we gotten home, I was beat. We grabbed the kittens and walked inside the house.

"They smell" Haku said pointing at the kittens.

"I will wash them tomorrow cuz I'm too tired right now" I said as I faced my number one enemy. The stairs.

When I gotten upstairs, I looked down at Haku.

"The kittens will sleep in your room Haku because Yin and the others will probably kill them."

"Kay" Haku said as he took the kittens to his bedroom.

I walked into my bathroom and took a 5 minute shower. After I gotten out the shower, I put on my pajamas. I walked to my closet opened it and was met with a lot of black alarm clocks. I grabbed out an alarm clock and set up the time I was going to wake up. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**KYUBI POV**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated anything for a while. My computer decided to act like an ass and crash on me. But no worries! I still have not had writers block… yet.**

**DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

The next morning, I woke up at 3 in the morning. I groaned because I couldn't go back to sleep now that I was awake. I looked at Yin, Yang, Teshi and Shi no ryu who were still asleep. I gotten up and I walked around the house checking if the alarms were on, if everything was off (stove, sink, etc.), if the windows were close and if the doors were shut. I walked back upstairs and went to check on Haku and the kittens. When I opened the door, 20 glowing dots were staring at me.

"You guys still awake?" I said looking at the cats who were staring at me.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you guys I'm just checking around" I chuckled when they continued to stare.

I have the master bed room while Haku has the second master bedroom and they are both upstairs. My room is very big and I have a walk-in-closet with a balcony and my own personal bathroom. Haku's is a bit smaller but, it is still bigger than a middle-class persons living room. Haku's room also have a balcony and a walk-in-closet and a bathroom. All the other rooms are down stairs and are average size and they all have a bathroom and a walk-in-closet but no balcony. I am a cheapskate, but when it comes to family, I'll pay a million bucks for their happiness.

The kittens suddenly stared at the window and when I looked, a black figure was standing outside Haku's window. I hid by Haku's bed and called the kittens to me. Surprisingly they listened and they ran to me.

"Shhhh" I said while pressing a button on the floorboard. I picked up the wood that came loose and grabbed out a couple of shurikens and a kunai. I watched the figure prying the window open and I told the kittens to stay put while I crawled towards the window. When it finally opened, a person wearing all black came through. They were wearing a black hoodie and their face was covered with a black ski mask. When it went near Haku, that is when I attacked. I grabbed the person in the back and dragged them away from Haku and the kittens who were watching. The person broke loose from my hold and turned back and looked at me while getting into a fighting stance. 'Tae kwon do' I thought as I looked at the all too familiar stance. I just stood there and the person came at me. I easily dodged a kick to the head and the person came at me again. They tried to punch me this time but I kept dodging. They kept trying to do a varieties of moves with kicks and punches but I kept dodging them. I gotten bored and when they tried to punch me, I just grabbed there arm and twisted it and than, I pushed them and they crashed into the wall. They gotten up and I noticed that the person was short tempered because they were becoming frustrated easily and becoming clumsy. 'Why does this person seem so familiar?' I thought. The person suddenly tried to on the light to temporarily blind me and than I did a flying double side kick and sent them hitting the other side of the wall. I than ran to them and I slammed them against the wall and held the kunai against there throat.

"If you on that light and wake up my son, I will gut you and strangle you with your own intestines" I hissed into the persons ears while pressing myself against them when they tried to wiggle away.

"Ok I give up!" a voice said coming from the person. I recognized the voice and immediately turned the person around. I took off the hoodie and mask and gasped when I saw who it was.

KITTEN POV

We all watched the girl fighting whoever was under that mask in silence. It seemed that she was teasing the person because she never lifted a finger until they tried to on the light. She held a kunai against them and she had a great amount of venom in her voice when she threatened the person. When the person yelled out that they gave up, we were surprise to find out it was a girl. We heard a thud and saw that Hidan had passed out from seeing the girl pressing herself against a person who was now obviously a girl too and, Deidara and Kisame was close while the rest were either red from lust (Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, and Itachi who were trying to hide it while Tobi was lucky enough to have a mask on)or embarrassment (Konan).

**"That was fucking hot un"** Deidara said voicing all the males (except Haku) in the room thoughts.

**'Ugh… men. Even Pein?!'**Konan thought in disgust while looking at Pein and the other men.

When the girl took off the new comers we saw that it was a girl with amber colored hair. She had pink eyes and was very beautiful. With the moon light shining through the window, they seemed to glow. 'They look like goddesses' thought Pein looking at the two girl.

We heard two more thuds and saw that Kisame and Deidara had knocked out from blood loss from seeing two beautiful girls who were practically groping each other just a few minutes ago.

"Valentine!" we heard as the girl hugged the new comer.

"Byuti!" Val said hugging the girl back.

**'Ahh… so our saviours name means beautiful. It certainly suits her.' **Itachi thought and the others who did not faint also thought around the same thing.

BYUTI POV

"Oh my god! Why are you here? When did you get here? Are you here with anyone?" I quickly asked and she just laughed.

"We did just get here and it's me, Rachel, Tony, and Chino. The rest are back in Cali and me and the guys are staying at the hotel. We just came here because we missed you and… uh… yeah" she said as she laughed nervously when she almost slipped up.

I narrowed my eyes when I noticed the little hitch in her voice which showed she was lying.

" Fuck. Val what the hell did you guys do" I said with a warning in my voice.

"Ahehehe… well you see… Tonygotarrestedagainandme and Chinobrokehimoutofjailandnowthecopsareafterusincalifornia!"she said quickly.

"What?" I said a little annoyed, "speak slowly"

"Tony got arrested again and me, Rachel, and Chino broke him out of jail and now the cops are after us in California" she said more slowly.

Ok, here is the thing. Remember the gang I was talking about that I joined in California, well Valentine (20) is part of that gang. Tony (20) is her twin brother and he is my successor to take over the gang when I left and Chino (22) is my best friend. Rachel (19) and Tony are an item. Val and Chino are on and off but, Val finally said that they were officially over and now they've been broken up for 5 months now (usually takes a few days before they end up going out). Val and Rachel are best friends and they are both in the gang. Me and Val didn't like each other at first because she kept hitting on Haku but, we became friends after spending time with them. Before I left, I told them to come find me whenever they were in trouble and now… here they are. Oi…this is going to be a long day.

"Oi" I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose "What did Tony do this time?"

"He stolen a cop car and slashed the rest of the cop cars wheel. He used the car to pull over a money truck going to the bank and, it was filled with money. He knocked out the driver and stolen the truck while putting the driver in the stolen cop car. Now, he put the money in that hiding place downtown. He wouldn't tell the cops where the cash was so they sent him to jail for 30 years without parole. But, me and Tony got him out."

"How did you guys get him out? Wait, never mind don't tell me. Oi… I need beer and aspirin and beer…" I muttered to myself while rubbing my temples.

I looked at the kittens and I could see that Leader was giving me a look close to pity as if it knew my pain.

'Ok…'

"How did you guys get here ?" I asked.

"Helicopter. Tony paid the guy to keep quiet and to fly us out here."

"Hmm… ok you guys can stay here but you guys will have to be in a pairs because I will not pay extra cash for your waterbill!" I said.

"Your so cheap!"

"No, I just refuse to pay extra cash for you idiots." I said blantly.

"Your so mean" she said with fake anime tears.

**KEETEN POV**

"Your so cheap!" said the newcomer

**"Cheap… this is what you call cheap!"** Kakuzu said while waving his paws around.

"How much did this house even cost?"

**"Hmm maybe around a few million bucks**…" Kakuzu was murmuring to himself when he unconsciously answered the girl.

"It only cost around $55,000 dollars." Byuti answered.

Kakuzu fainted when he heard that. Kakuzu was never wrong, ESPECIALLY when it came to money.

"That's fucking cheap"

"I know, people are too scared to come near the mountain because they believe it's haunted. The old couple that owned this place spread rumors that it was haunted to keep teens away."

"Why would they keep away from… oh shit! You own the whole mountain?!"

Kakuzu had woken up but after hearing that, he fainted again.

Hidan, Deidara and Kisame was awake and were lustfully looking at the girls.

**'I'm now 100% ashamed to say I'm in the Akatsuki'** Konan thought starring at the men.

BYUTI POV

"Yup!" I said cheerily

Val looked around and she jumped five feet in the air when she saw the glowing dots (minus Kakuzu who was still KO) by Haku's bed.

"What the hell are those?!" She said starring at unknown dots.

"Come." I said as I dragged her out the door while the kittens followed, "You will see them once we go into the light."

"…" there was silence as Val stared at the cats while they stared at her. "….there so CUTE!" she tried to glomp them and they ran away from her hazardous bear hugs.

I hit her in the back of the head when I saw my frighten kittens.

"Baka you almost killed my kittens and I only had them for one day!"

"Sorry" she said while laughing sheepishly and rubbing her head.

**KEETEN POV**

When we walked out the door of the boys room, Kakuzu had finally woke up to see that the girl was staring at us and then she tried to crush us.

**"RUN UN!"** Deidara screamed as we all ran away from the girl who was advancing on us.

**"THE BITCH IS TRYING TO FUCKING KILL US!"** Hidan yelled.

We were all cowering behind a potted plant. Byuti slapped this Valerie person behind the head and we sighed in relief when the girl seemed to calm down.

"Come on you guys" Byuti said while calling us "she won't hurt you."

Pein was the first to step from behind the plant followed by Konan and the rest. We slowly walked forward but, we were ready to run if Val came after us again.

"These are my new kittens" Byuti said. Val grabbed Konan and tried to hug/crush her so, Byuti slapped her in the head again and grabbed Konan from her.

"Don't touch this one. She's my favorite**."** Byuti said while squishing Konan to her chest.

**"Lucky un**" Deidara said. The others were a bit jealous of the attention Konan was getting from the beautiful girl.

**"hn…"** Itachi said. Kisame knew that he agreed with Deidara and was surprised to see that Itachi was interested in a girl.

**"'hn'** **what the fuck does 'hn' mean you emotionless bastard."** Hidan said

Itachi glared at him. 'If I had my sharingan, I'll burn your ass' he thought.

**"Ok. We will not harm the girls or the boy."** Pein announced**. "Byuti had saved us and if I find out any of you did anything to her… or her son, I will kill you all." **

**"Hai!"** they all said afraid of the killer intent coming from Pein, even Obito (Tobi) was a bit frighten.

**'kuhuhuhuhu…. Someones in love'** Konan inwardly thought while watching them from above (she is now being petted by Byuti)

BYUTU POV

"You have some weird ass looking kittens" Val said looking at them.

"Why do people keep saying that? There not weird… their unique" I said while defending my wei- I mean unique kittens.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked Val.

She grabbed out her phone and said it was 4:30

"Shit… now I know I am going to sleep in class…" I said while groaning.

"You already sleep in class." Val pointed out

"…shut up" I said

"Mom why are you standing outside my door at 4 in the morning?" a voice asked.

Haku had opened his door and was currently rubbing his eyes and yawning. His hair was sticking up all over the place and he didn't see Val yet. 'Awww!' I thought as I was gushing over how adorable my son looks and trying hard to not smother him.

"Haku-kun!" the girl said and she glomped him and started to shove his head into her chest.

"Val. Get. Off. Him." I said while trying not to rip her head off.

She immediately let Haku go and tried to use him as a shield to protect herself from me.

"Haku-kun protect me!" she said while running behind Haku and glaring at me. Haku sweatdropped and tried to remove Val's arm but she held on to him as if her life depended on it (which it did since I was practically trying to kill her with my glare).

That's it. I snapped and tackled both Haku and Val. I grabbed Val and rolled off Haku who was being squished to death. I started to punch her repeatedly while she was yelling at Haku to help her and trying to crawl away.

Haku dragged me off of Val.

"Thank you Haku-kun" Val said seductively.

I tried to push Haku away to get at the she-devil but he wouldn't let go. I immediately stopped after witnessing a vision and Haku set me free after he felt I was calm. I didn't talk to neither Haku nor Val. I grabbed all the kittens who was looking at us and took them to my room and slammed the door behind me.

KEETEN POV

When the boy walked out of the room, the girl glomped him and was face rapping him with her boobs.

**"What the fuck! Why the hell is it always the fucking girly men that are fucking lucky?!"** He said while starring at Haku with envy. **"Even that fucking girly man!"** he said pointing at Deidara.

**"Hey un!"** Deidara said glaring at Hidan.

Konan was glaring at the girl named Val and all the members slowly inched away from her as they sensed the murderous aura surrounding her.

**"Damn the bitch is scary when she's jealous"** Hidan said.

Konan attacked him and started pulling out patches of fur. We all stared in surprise for a few seconds. Kisame was able to finally pull Konan off Hidan after she almost ripped his own face off.

**"Konan calm down. Hidan…shut up."** Pein said

Konan had finally calmed herself down but, she had glared a glare so powerful, it puts the Uchiha's glares to shame and, the glare was directed right at Hidan.

"Val. Get. Off. Him." We heard a familiar voice say. We looked at them and saw that Val was hiding behind Haku while Byuti was glaring at her. We all instinctively tensed when Byuti jumped on Haku and started punching the girl. After she gotten in a few good punches to Val's face, Haku had pulled her off. We continue to watch quietly as the girl foolishly flirted with Haku again and Byuti tried repeatedly to kill her.

When the girl calmed down, her face became blank and she came and grabbed all of us. She brought us into her room and she suddenly fell to the floor crying while we watched uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

HAKU'S POV

I watched as my 'mom' walked into her room and slammed her door. I could hear her crying and was contemplating on what to do. I decided to let her cool down while I grabbed Val's arm without looking at her and dragged her down stairs. We walked into the living room and she sat on the couch while I sat on the bean bag chair. It was quiet and I was still ignoring Val's stare while I thought over what just happened. I've seen that look a few times on my mom's face and I was sadden that she was sad hurting so much inside.

"Haku-kun, what's wrong with Byuti?" I finally looked at Val and saw that she was really worried.

When I first met Val, I could not stand her. She was always trying to get me to sleep with her even while she was going out with Chino (he hated my guts and he and some of the others use to ridicule me until my mom let me beat the shit out of all of them). One day, while she was shamelessly flirting with me in front of my mom and the other guys, I snapped. I told her that she was a thirsty bitch who needed to get a life and stop trying to fuck with every guy that she meets. I told her that Chino deserves someone better who is not a cheating bitch like her. She had stop following me around like a lost puppy for a while but suddenly, she came up to me and told me that she officially broke up with Chino and she began flirting with me again after that. Now, I don't really mind it since I am so use to her antics by now.

"Tina and Leo" I answered and she immediately understood.

Tina was a girl who was going out with a boy named Leo who was in the gang. The story between Leo and Tina was the typical high school story. Tina was the quiet and shy girl who sat in the back while Leo was the playboy who went out with all the girls, had sex with them, then dumped them right on the spot. After being forced to tutor him, Leo slowly began to fall for Tina and she was starting to feel the same way; and yaddah, yaddah, yaddah, they started going out and been together until they graduated. Leo and Tina were thinking about leaving the gang and settling down. Leo had asked Byuti about leaving and she agreed. Me, my mom and Leo were going to do one more mission and he told her he was going to ask for Tina's hand in marriage. It was the last day for Leo and Tina and, it was also the day me, Leo, and my mom were going on one more mission. There was news that a new gang were threatening to take over the territory of an old gang who was one of our allies and we were going to go see what's up. When we got there, we were ambush by the new gang. They were keeping the old gang leader, his wife, and three little girls as hostages and they were waiting for us because they knew we would come. The leader of the new gang started to bash (vocally not physically) on us. He started calling us weak, pathetic, wannabe's, and more words against us. He even began to ridicule the three of us. My mom was pissed that he was dissing us. When the guy started to call me and Leo gay, my mom attacked him. All hell broke loose and the new gang came at us. I was able to hold off at least 20 people while my mom can easily take on a whole army. Leo, on the other hand was having problems. He was going against at least three people and they kept going for him since they saw that he was the weakest one. The old gangs leader had taken his family to a safer place and was also helping us. Suddenly, me and Byuti heard a loud scream and saw that Leo has fallen to the floor bleeding and the other guys were stabbing, punching and kicking him. Byuti and the old gang leader ran over and shot all the guys. We had finally killed/injured all the remaining guys and Byuti was crying and blaming herself for what was done. Byuti believed that it was her fault because she just ran in head first without thinking about what might happen to us. When we went back to the base, we had informed Tina what happened and she broke down crying. From that day forward, she became distant and we hardly saw her anymore, until finally she gave up and committed suicide (A/N: I am deeply sorry for those who tried or know someone who committed suicide. May those who passed rest in peace). Byuti was really sad and she blamed herself even more and many of us thought she was going to kill herself too. She had vowed that she will never let her emotions to take over and she became emotionless from that day on. She had just broken that vow when she blindly lashed out at Val (though I believe it is mostly Val's fault).

Val and I sat there quietly while thinking about Byuti. Suddenly, we heard crashing coming from upstairs.

"What the fuck happened to my kittens!" I heard my mom screaming. Me and Val looked at each other and we ran upstairs. We broke down her door and we ran into her bathroom. When we walked in, we were met with 9 naked men and 1 naked female. My mom was searching around, not noticing the naked men, for something. I just stared at them while Val was drooling and was on the verge of having a nose bleed. I was speechless as I watched the people who looked completely confused. Standing right in front of me in all there glory was one of the most notorious fictional gangs ever, the Akatsuki.

'OH SHIT!'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: BTW, if any of you is wondering, I actually have a friend named Byuti and she does have a mother-son relationship with one of my best friend named Haku. There appearances are exactly So… yeah… **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**KEETEN POV**

We watched as the girl was crying while rocking back and forth. None of us, not even the so call genius Itachi, knew what to do.

" Why is Byuti-chan crying? Tobi will make you better! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said as he ran towards the girl.

"Tobi you idiot! Get your ass back over here un!" Deidara hissed after Tobi.

The kittens watched Tobi when suddenly all the male were pushed away. They look to see who was coming through and was surprised to see the only female member of their organization was walking towards the girl. Because she was the only female and knew what it was like to break down in tears without anyone there to comfort you, she understood what the girl was going through.

"Konan, what are you doing." Pein said.

"I am going to comfort her." Konan said while not even turning around.

"Comfort…shit" Hidan said while turning red. We looked at him and some of us began blushing when we knew what he was thinking.

"Leader, should we not stop them?" Sasori asked.

"Fuck no(un)!" Deidara and Hidan both yelled as they were thinking naughty thoughts.

"Although I would like to see two females getting it on, I have to agree with Sasori." Kisame said.

Pein was about to say something but, Tobi and Konan were already by the girl. We all watched in anticipation of what might happen. Tobi was about to jump onto the girl but Konan stopped him before he could.

"Tobi do not 'hug' her"

"Why?" Tobi asked.

"We should comfort her."

"Comfort?" Tobi asked but behind his mask, Obito was also thinking the same thing as the other guys.

"Just copy me Tobi." Konan said. She walked towards the girl and she started to rub her head against the girl leg.

"Ok! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said as he ran towards her other leg and started doing the same thing as Konan.

"Fuck" Hidan said in disappointment. The other guys were thinking around the same thing. We heard the girl laughing and Konan and Tobi purring as the girl scratched their ears. The girl had flipped a switch and there was light everywhere. All our jaws dropped as we stared at the size of her room. It was HUGE!

"Damn! How big is this fucking house?!" Hidan said while we were starring at the size of the room. Kakuzu's head was going crazy as he thought about how much the house would originally be.

The girl picked up Konan and Tobi and walked towards her bed. We followed and she put Tobi and Konan on the bed. She then walked towards a picture of a group of people and she and Haku were in the picture. The girl had removed the picture from the wall and behind the picture was a black metal door that looked as if it was hard to penetrate. The girl than moved in front of us and blocked our view from what she was doing. She then moved again and twisted the handle on the metal door and pulled. There was nothing there. We were disappointed until she reached her hand into the compartment. Suddenly, the thing moved down and we saw a bunch of knives and other shiny things. She removed a knife and behind that was a small little hole. She opened her drawer and pulled out a metal stick that resembled a key. She than put it into the hole and twisted it. When she done that, she grabbed onto a handle that none of them noticed. She pulled it out and behind there was another metal door. She blocked our view again as she entered something and when she opened it, there was money everywhere. Kakuzu's jaw dropped as he stared at the amount of money.

"Oh shit" Kakuzu said while greedily staring at the money.

The girl moved around a bit of money until she found something. She pulled it out; It was a box.

"The fuck? All that for a fucking box?" Hidan said.

"Hidan be quiet." Konan said as she looked at the girl. Obviously, the box meant a lot to her as she was starring at it with love in her eyes.

**BYUTI POV**

I was currently sitting on the floor in front of my bedroom door rocking myself and crying my ass out while the kittens were watching me.

'It's all my fault! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!' I thought over and over again.

I was suddenly brought back to reality when I felt warm soft fur rubbing against my leg. I looked and saw Bloom and Lolli. The other kittens were starring at them and I laughed and started to scratch between both of their ears was happy to hear the sound of purring. I picked them up and put them on my bed. I walked to a picture of me, Haku, and the mafia. I took it off the wall and behind it was a safe. I entered the code and went through all the process. I finally found the safe full of money and started searching for my box. I finally found it and I went to sit on me bed. I looked down and saw all the cats were sitting there starring up. I smiled at them and picked them all up. I put them on the bed and began to open the box. Inside, was a silver necklace Haku had given to me when we were still young. It was plastic and it was not very appealing but, I would never ever trade it. Inside was a note that my mother had give to me when I turned 16. I read out loud:

_Dear baby girl,_

_If you have received this letter, I am not around before you turned 16. I want you to know that I always loved and will continue to love you. You have grown from a small bundle of joy to a beautiful young women. When I first found you wandering around that temple all those years ago, I had made the best decision in my life. You fill me with pride and tremendous amount of joy as I watched you grow. You are a blessing to me and all those who came into your life and because of that, I will always love you. Even though you are 16, turning 50 or even 100, you will always be my baby girl_

_~love you with all my heart~_

_ your protector, your best friend, your mother._

I felt tears coming to my eyes as I read the note.

"This note always lifts up my spirit whenever I read it... there is no love like a mothers" I said. The kittens watched me. Their was a mix of emotions upon the kittens face. Guilt and sympathy is shown.

"All right, you guys smell like shit" I said. Some glared at me and I just laughed.

I grabbed a basket and put them in. I walked into my bathroom and I put the basket full of kittens on the countertop. I on the water and put my hand in to see if it was warm enough. When I felt the right temperature, I grabbed the basket and pulled out all the kittens. I dumped the kittens into the warm water. Suddenly, smoke appeared and I backed up afraid of what just happened. I could see 10 figures through all the smoke but I could not figure out who they were.

Suddenly, acting on my overprotective motherly instincts, I started freaking out and started searching for my kittens. I had completely forgotten about the 10 figures as I searched but to no avail.

"What the fuck happened to my kittens!" I screamed in despair.

I searched inside the toilet, behind the toilet, behind the door, inside the tub (still forgotten about the naked men and women), inside the cabinets but still, I could not find them.

" I turned around to see Haku and Val standing behind me. Haku was paler than normal and Val suddenly gotten a nose bleed and fell to the floor.

'What the hell?' I looked behind me and immediately paled. There standing in front of me were 10 very naked Akatsuki members looking around just as confused as us. Wait…naked?

"Oh shit!" I said as I looked at Konan. All the boys looked at the direction of my eyes and a few more thuds can be heard. Konan looked at us confused than looked at the Akatsuki boys. She than looked down at herself than at the boys than herself. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream came out of her mouth as she tried to hide her nude body with her hands. Haku started blushing and I could see the little bit of blood come out of his nose. He ran out of the room yelling something about homework… yeah right.

I grabbed Konan and dragged her and Val (by her hair since she was still KOed)out of the bathroom. I slammed the door shut leaving the S-class male criminals in my bathroom and dragged Konan to my closet. I gave her a towel to cover herself while I momentarily ignored her in order to find clothes that might fit her.

"Here" I said as I gave her matching purple undergarments. I found a black shirt that hugs and shows off your figure that was a bit too big for me and some jeans .

She thanked me quietly while I walked into Haku's room and grabbed out some sweat pants from his closet. I also grabbed some towels for the bigger members (Kisame and Kakuzu) since Haku and the rest were about the same size. class ninja allows to show).

Inwardly I was freaking out, not about the naked men in my bathroom, but about my poor kittens. Where could they be?

The guys had finished covering up what needs to be covered and we went downstairs to the living room. Haku came out from his hiding place and he and Val (who woke up) followed us. I sat down in my bean bag chair while Haku stood on my right while Val stood to my left. Some of the akatsuki members sat on the couch or just stood there. There was an awkward silence as we just all stared at each other. Finally I spoke up.

"So… where are my kittens?" Some of the members sweat dropped while Haku face palmed. Val just patted by back sympathetically while I looked confused. Sometimes, when my brain was on overdrive, I can become the most stupidest idiot on earth. Pein decided to speak up and clear up my misunderstanding

" Byuti-san, we are the kittens." Pein said. I just looked at him as if he was going crazy. Kisame started to pick up the pace and explain what had happened and how they came to our world.

"Ahh…that explains so many things…" Haku said. He was looking at all the Akatsuki members quietly analyzing them but, every time he looked at Konan, he would immediately blush than look anywhere else than at her. The same was with Konan and I found this very comical and adorable.

"Well, I think it's best that we introduce ourselves first before doing anything else." Val said. "I'll start. My name is Valentine but everyone calls me Val or Master!" Haku face palmed while I hit the back of her head.

"Haku." Haku introduced himself. He looked bored as if he would rather be somewhere else.

"Burakkubyuti but everyone calls me Byuti." I had the same look as Haku.

" Ugh this is going to take too fucking long!" Hidan complained. He then proceeded to name all the other members while also adding rude little comments.

"Byuti, I need to talk to you in private" Haku said. This was serious. The only time he ever calls me by my name is when he has something urgent to say.

I gotten up and followed him to the kitchen. I looked back to check what was happening and I sighed when I saw Val trying to flirt with the stoic Uchiha who deliberately ignored her poor attempts. Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori were trying to figure out what the remote did and what the 110'' thing with a black screen on the wall was. They got scared when my TV suddenly on and a huge boom were heard as a bomb exploded on the TV. They went to attack my TV when Val tackled Hidan and started explaining what a screen TV was and how to operate it with the remote. Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu were sitting on the couch starring at the moving pictures while Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame were arguing over who got control over the remote while Tobi kept trying to get them to turn back the channel with the singing purple dinosaur. Itachi and Pein were now discussing something and Zetsu was nowhere to be found. I figured that Pein had told him to follow us. Before Haku can say anything, I said one of the codes that we made during our times in the Mafia.

"The mice have found the cheese (IDK?)" This meant that someone was eavesdropping in our conversation. He looked at me and I knew he understood.

"Mom, what should we do about them?"

"I really don't know. We can let them stay here for a while until they find a way to go back. Well, if they want to anyways." I whispered the last part so Haku wouldn't hear.

"Mom, we're talking about 10 members of the Akatsuki who kills people for a living!"

"It's not like we never killed people before… hell with what we just did last year, it makes them look like saints. Beside, this is a once in a life time opportunity and it could be fun."

"Ugh… fine, whatever." Haku scolded and we both walk back into the living room.

I put my fingers between my mouths and blew. Everyone stopped and looked at us when I finished whistling. Zetsu suddenly materialized out of the ground next to Pein and I gave them both a knowing and accusing look.

"All right you guys, Haku and I decided what to do with the situation you guys are in." They all looked at me waiting for my answer.

"We decided to let you guys stay here." They all looked relieved that they would not have to go find a new place to stay.

"There are a couple of rules in this house:

1) If any one of you were to dare lay a finger on my son, I will set Nika on you (Hidan: who the fuck is Nika? Val: oh that's her komodo dragon; she only listens to her. Akatsuki members: *gulp*).

2) If you are going to fight, fight in either the outside or inside training ground.

3) Do not kill any of my pets, that include my fishes that's in the pond outside or I will make Itachi's tsukuyomi (*surprise looks and gasps*) look fun.

4) Do not trample on my garden or I will murder you.

5) Don't go into the X room without my permission because it is full of traps in hidden places that I and Haku only know of.

6) Don't touch any of my babies (the weapons) without mine or Haku's permission or I will set Nika on you

7) Never, EVER, touch my chocolate, coffee, coka cola or ramen or I will castrate you.

8) Do not wreck my house or I will destroy your future of ever having children 9) Since Val is here, more will come so do not kill any of them or I will rip your dicks off and shove it up your ass.

10) Haku and I go to school on Monday's to Friday for 8 hours so you will have 8 hours to yourself but, do not break any of those rules

11) Haku and I will sometimes be gone for a few days to…work and will be back when we get back. What we do for a living is none of your business so don't ask and Zetsu, don't even try to follow us or I will force you to eat flowers *gasp!*

12) Don't steal my money (glare at Kakuzu) and, if you need any, just ask

13) You are allow to leave the house but, do not go down the mountain or the neighbors will get suspicious

14) Do not kill my neighbors, it was hard enough to get the cops to stop stalking us after our neighbor had mysteriously been hit with a shovel and thrown into a den full of sleeping crocodiles (Haku: It's not my fault! He called me a girl and tried to rape me while I was walking home.)

15) Hidan, if you must sacrifice someone please get rid of all evidence that might lead to us. Actually, this rule is for all of you.

16) I do not mind if you curse, but refrain from doing so in front of kids, this means you Hidan.

And, I believe that is all." They just stared at me.

"Well…damn…that's the most I heard you speak since we first met." Val said. The Akatsuki looked surprised. I didn't blame them. Throughout the day that they were kittens, I showed more emotions than I did after my mom's death (which was 7 years ago).

"Come, I will show you where the pool, library, movie theater, training grounds, gym, garden, pond, and farm is that, I will show you to your rooms and you will be able to do whatever." Haku said. Haku and Val showed everyone where everything is but I stayed behind.

I looked at my phone and it showed it was 5 am. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed out the left over pizza from yesterday. I warmed it up and cut it into little pieces. I than grabbed a bell and rang it.

"Yin, Yang, Teshi, Shi no ryu! Breakfast is ready!" I could hear soft paw steps coming downstairs. Teshi is running full speed and when he reaches the floor, he slides and crashes to the wall. His mother barks at him and Teshi just gets up and comes running towards me.

"Hey there buddy!" I said laughing as he licks me. Yin and Yang walks towards us with Shi no ryu on Yang's head. I scratched behind there ear and petted Shi no ryu.

"Here you go" I said as I put their food bowl that had small pieces of pizza in it and their water bowl. They ate their food hungrily and I watched them. I felt four presences behind me but, I decided to ignore them. After a few minutes, the unfamiliar presence spoke.

"It's bad to feed your pets human food." A familiar voice said. 'He sounds just like the anime.' I thought.

"I always spoil my family Kisame-san." I said. I turned around to find Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori all standing by the door to the kitchen. Yin, Yang and Shi no ryu looks at them and they began to growl while Teshi was still eating his food, oblivious to the s-class criminals behind him. I looked at them and they stopped but, they still watched them.

I sat on the kitchen table and motioned for the guys to follow. There was an awkward silence as they all stared at me while I stared back at them.

"So…" I said waiting for any of them to at least say something.

"Why is it that only one lock of your hair is red, un?"

"I was born with it. My hair color is natural and so are my eye colors." I said. I was use to the question. They gave me the all too familiar look of unbelief and I just shrugged my shoulder.

"Why don't you dye it?" asked Sasori. "Dye doesn't work on my hair. It washes right off." I said. Suddenly, I could hear the sound of my alarm clock ringing upstairs. They looked alarmed by the sudden noise and I could hear Hidan cursing from upstairs.

"What the hell is that un?"

"It's my alarm clock. It sometimes helps me wake up."

"Sometimes?"

"Ehehe… they usually end up either meeting my wall, the floor, the toilet, my fist, Nika, or my metal bat." I said while rubbing my head sheepishly. Deidara and Kisame gave me an amused look while Itachi and Sasori just stared.

"Anyways, that is my cue to get ready for school." I said as I got up and walked upstairs. I could feel their eyes on me but I ignored them.

My pets all went different ways. Yin is laying outside in the tree while Yang is outside paroling around the farm while watching the farm animals. Teshi had ran to the training ground outside and kept attacking the training dummy. Shi no ryu is flying around the whole mountain looking for anything suspicious. This is what they did most of the time. They were always watching after the house when I leave; even Nika watches over them. She usually hangs around the pond watching the fishes and she would sometimes join in with Yang and look over the other animals. Nika stays outside and she usually hunts outside. She would normally eat the farm animals that died and on some occasion when she is really hungry, she would eat the sick or the old ones. She sleeps by the pond and on some occasions, she would come inside but, she and Haku despises each other because, when she was just a baby, he was holding her by the leg and was messing with her. He dropped her but she bit onto his hand and we had to take Haku to the hospital for the antidote. Now, I keep a bunch of antidotes in both mine and Haku's room because, they always get into a fight and Nika usually bites him. I actually found Nika when we were at the zoo and I kind of stolen her when I was 6. When I say kind of, I mean Haku was dared by some boys to stand on the bars and look over at the komodo dragons; he was accidentally pushed and fell into the bushes. All the dragons looked and were going to see what the noise was when I jumped off on the other side and started making a lot of noise to distract them from my son. They all came running at me and I ran around like a maniac. The zookeepers came and rescued both of us and we all went home early. When we got home, suddenly Haku was screaming in his room and when I ran upstairs, he was standing on his bed with a towel on and on the floor, there was baby Nika who climbed out from his pile of clothes. All the animals had somehow created a bond between each other and they always watched over one another.

I walked upstairs and into my room. I sweat dropped when I see Hidan yelling and shaking my alarm clock.

"What are you doing Hidan-san?"

"This fucking dumb piece of shit won't shut the fuck up!" he said while glaring at my alarm clock. He was about to throw it on the floor when I snatched it out of his hand. I pressed the button on the top and set it back on my drawer.

"…oh" he said. I shook my head and went to my closet and grabbed out some clothes. I could feel Hidan watching me but I ignored his stare.

"Hey bitch, what's up with you and that Haku kid?" "He's my son."

"How the fuck is he your son, you guys look about the same age?"

"Well Hidan-san, when a female and a male love each other very mu-"

"That's not what I'm fucking talking about!"

"I adopted Haku and now he is my son."

"Wait… so are you guys a couple or something?"

"No! Gross, that's like incest since we are family." I scrunched my nose in disgust as I pictured myself having a sexual relationship with my son.

"Ay bitch, are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Are you a fucking lesbian?"I could hear the hopeful tone in his nose and the rushing of blood to his nose and his unmentionables coming from just those five words.

"No, I don't go that way." Now, I just crushed his little fantasy.

"So, you don't fucking have a boyfriend and you are not into girls. Wanna fuck?"

"No. I do not have time to 'fuck' and, I am too busy with school and work." In reality, I did not want to have any type of relationship with others because I had a lot of enemies who would gladly kill anyone close to me. That is one of the reasons why I never had a boyfriend or, allowed myself to become too attached to others (except to Haku, my pets, and some of the members from both the mafia and the gang.)

I went to lay my clothes on my bed when Hidan suddenly appeared behind me and I tensed.

"Hey bitch, I'm not done fucking talking to you." I did not like people touching me or being too close so, when Hidan grabbed my wrist, I punched him in the face, not slapped, punched (A/N: IF YOU DO NOT RECALL, I SAID THAT HER SLAPS FEEL LIKE PUNSHES WHILE HER PUNCHES FEELS LIKE YOUR FACE JUST GOT WHACKED WITH A BAT (T.T I was on the receiving end of one of her punches when, I threw her cat out the window…it lived!)).

"OUCH YOU BITCH! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PUNCH ME?!" All the other members ran into my room and stared at us. My fist was still up and, it looked as if I punched Hidan's face repeatedly since he had a broken nose, two black eyes, his jaw was broken and, there was blood all over his face and on my carpet. Leader looked at me as if he was demanding for an explanation.

"He touched me." I said while shrugging.

"Ohh, He shouldn't have done that." Val said. She had followed the others and was starring at us. She shook her head and had a sympathetic look while starring at Hidan.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked.

"She does not like people touching or being too close to her. That" she said while pointing at Hidan "is one of her nicer ways of telling you to back off. The last time a guy touched her, she stomped his dick to the ground." She finished cheerfully. me's protectively.

"Ok, that is enough history lessons about my life. Everyone, get the hell out of my room and take him with you." I said while pointing at Hidan. Everyone looked at Kakuzu. He glared back at them and roughly grabbed Hidan and hefted him over his shoulder. Everyone walked out and, Kakuzu made sure Hidan gotten even more bruised as Hidan's head 'accidentally' hit the door and the walls.

"OUCH YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! IF YOU PUT THAT SOCK IN MY MOUTH I'M GOI- MMMNGGG!" I heard Hidan yell as Kakuzu carried him to their room. I shook my head and closed and locked my door than, I went and took a shower.

When I finished showering and dressing, I walked downstairs to find Pein, Konan, and Itachi sitting at the kitchen table discussing something. Tobi was sitting on the couch while whining about trying to pet the 'puppy' (Yang) with Deidara who was trying to not strangle him. Kisame was discussing with Val the different types of bear and sake while Sasori was watching an art gallery show on the TV. Hidan was glaring at Kakuzu and cursing him to hell while Kakuzu ignored him and stared at the TV. Zetsu was nowhere to be found and so was Haku. I walked into the kitchen and ignored Hidan who started cursing at me. Pein, Konan, and Itachi immediately became quiet when I walked in.

I walked to the cabinet, opened it and grabbed out a box of pancake mix. I grabbed out a pan and was about to on the stove when I heard…

"NOOOOOO! BURAKKUBYUTI. GET. AWAY. FROM. THAT. STOVE!" Haku yelled with only some jeans on and no shirt. He had a brush in his hand and was looking at me as if he dared me to defy him.

"But Haku-kun" I whined "I'm hungry!"

"Burakkubyuti, if you step one more foot near that stove…" he said in a warning voice.

I, being the idiot who never back down on a challenge, took a step and he lunged at me.

"VAL! HELP ME!" I yelled. All of the members where watching us with a what-the-fuck looks.

"I'M COMING BYUTI-CHAN!" she said as she jumped on both of us.

"OOMPH! VAL, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Haku yelled as he started to hit her with his brush.

"NO! HAKU-KUN, YOU'RE HURTING MY ADORABLE BYUTI-CHAN!" Val screamed as she covered her head.

Suddenly, I stopped moving and buried my face into the tile floor of the kitchen. I could feel Haku and Val stopped wiggling on top of me. I slowly brought my head up and saw the members all tense.

"Haku. Val. If you do not mind, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW!" I yelled as I began trying to throw the two off of me.

"OH NO! IM STUCK!" Val screamed. Somehow, her foot got stuck underneath our bodies while we were rolling around.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUCK?!" demanded Haku.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I MEAN?!" Val yelled as she tried to remove her foot that was tangled.

"OUCH! OUCH! HAKU STOP THAT!" I screamed as Haku started pulling his brush which got stuck to my hair. I looked at the Akatsuki and saw a few of them were laughing there asses off at our pain. I glared at Hidan and Deidara. Kisame was chuckling while the rest had a look of amusement.

"Leader-san, we… **what the fuck is going on?"** Zetsu said as he materialized out of the wall to find the only three non-ninjas on the floor all tangled up.

"KISAME-KUN, HELP ME!" Val yelled as we started to roll again and she ended up beneath us with me on top. Kisame looked at Pein and Pein nodded his head. Kisame then came and lifted me off of Haku and Val with the brush dangling in my hair.

"Oww!" I said as Konan started pulling the brush to try and untangle my hair. Haku, who finally got himself untangled, came forward with a pair of scissors he found in the drawer.

"Maybe we need to cut your hair" he said while snipping the scissors for emphasis. My eyes widen. I step back and he moved forward.

"NO!" I yelled as I ran out of the kitchen.

"THAT'S RIGHT! STAY AWAY FROM THE STOVE… AND THE TOASTER!" Haku yelled after me. I could hear the other members laughing.

'stupid dumb ass Akatsuki…' I thought as I walked upstairs while still trying to get the brush out.

**AKATSUKI POV**

We watched as our hosts and their friend wiggle around on the floor. Deidara and Hidan was laughing while Kisame was chuckling at their misfortune. When Zetsu arrived, he didn't know whether to laugh his ass off or just watched amused.

"KISAME-KUN, HELP ME!" Val yelled. They all switched place and now, Byuti was on top. When they all got untangled, Haku started to approach Byuti with a pair of scissors and she went running up the stairs.

"THAT'S RIGHT! STAY AWAY FROM THE STOVE… AND THE TOASTER!"

"What the fuck? Why isn't she allowed near the fucking stove?" Hidan asked.

"She can't cook to save her own life. That's why either I cook, or we just buy takeouts." At our questioning looks, he said he will tell us what takeouts were later.

"Yup. I remember the first time she ever cooked for us… we all had food poisoning" Val said with a smile.

"Heh… remember when she tried to cook oatmeal, it somehow came alive and it was hiding in the hideout for weeks."

"Yeah, the only reason we found it is because she tried to use the stove and it blew up the kitchen with the oatmeal inside the stove."

The two were cracking up at the memory of Byuti's failure at cooking while we watched amused.

'Well... wont this be an exciting trip' Pein thought/

"Fuck, with the food she makes, it can kill you too Hidan-kun." Val said while rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"All right you guys. No more discussing my life." The girl said while entering the kitchen. She had finally gotten the brush out of her hair.

**BYUTI POV**

When I finally gotten the brush out and fixed my hair, I walked downstairs to hear my son and friend talking about my failure at cooking.

"All right you guys. No more discussing my life." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Haku-kun, can you make pancakes?" Val asked while latching onto him and using her famous puppy eyes. My stomach decided to speak up at the moment and I scratched my head sheepishly while smiling in embarrassment.

"Sure" Haku said while giving me an amused smirk and I just rolled my eyes again. "

"'Scuze me" I said as I walked toward my table which all the members were now sitting at.

I squeezed in between Deidara and Sasori until I found the key hole. I than reached under the table and inserted my key and pressed a button. When I did, the table suddenly popped up and opened. This cause some of the members to jump in surprise and to tense up. I chuckled and looked at what was inside the table. Inside was a variety of knives, senbon and throwing stars.

"Hey Haku-kun, which one do you want?" I asked. "Five throwing stars and two venom daggers." He said. I threw the weapons at him without looking since I knew he easily caught them.

"Wow, these look fucking awesome!" Hidan said about to reach for my daggers. The other members were admiring the weapons while Val was messing with Haku.

"Hey, hands off my babies." I said as I grabbed my twin daggers before Hidan can get his hands on them. It has a black dragon that circles around the hilt with real gold on its eyes and diamonds that outlined the dragon. I than grabbed out some throwing stars and a few poisonous metal senbons. You can never be too careful when walking out of your own house. I than pressed the button and the table went back into place and it looked as if it was an ordinary table.

"Breakfast ready!" Haku said. I grabbed out 13 plates, forks, spoons, butter knives, and cups. I than grabbed out some syrup, butter and two bottle of orange juice and poured the orange juice into the cups which Val had put in front of all the members with a plate and the rest of the eating utensils. I than sat down in my seat and Haku brought Five Plates. Two had stacks of pancakes while the other had egg and the other was filled with bacon and the last plate had the small breakfast sausages.

"Let us pray" Val said. Despite the way Val act and dressed, she is a very religious Mexican (yes she's Mexican) woman.

"Not another Hidan un" Deidara groaned and Hidan looked at Val with interest.

"It's not Jashin-sama, it's God. No, Not you Pein" I said when they both looked at me.

After we finished praying and Hidan, who got his face stuffed with a sock…again, was kept quiet, me, Haku and Val started piling our plates. The members looked at the food wearily and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just food. We're not trying to poison you." I said. Hidan, being an immortal, wearily took a bit out of the pancakes. His eyes widen.

"Oh shit! This is fucking awesome!" Hidan said as he began stuffing his face with the food. The others began eating hungrily.

"Psh, of course it is, he gets it from his father" I scoffed they looked at me weirdly.

"Who's the father?"

"Orochimaru" I answered without hesitation. There jaws dropped.

"I thought my father was Kakashi"

"Nope, it's Orochimaru. You get your hair style from your father while your eye color comes from my mom." I said. I had a major crush of the snake when I first saw him... I don't know why but I just loved his eyes. The akatsuki just looked at us in amusement.

Haku and I shared a look as he smirked and I shook my head with a smile.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Val said whining. All the members turned to look at us.

"What are you talking about?" Haku said.

"That whole mind reading thing you guys do! I wanna know what you guys are talking about." She pouted and whined.

"You guys can read minds?" Kisame asked surprised. The others were looking at us too.

"No. What she means is that Haku and I can understand one another without speaking out loud; just with our eyes." I bond thing." I said.

"Hey bitch, you still haven't told me how you are his fucking mother." Hidan said as he pointed at Haku. I looked at Haku and he nodded his head.

"You guys are fucking dicks." Val pouted and glared at Haku and I as we snickered.

"Anyways, we both met each other in 3rd grade…" Haku said as he told them the story while I ate the rest of my breakfast.

**TIME SKIP (If you do not know the story, than read chapter 1)**

"Well…damn…" Hidan said. I could tell that out of all the possibilities their little minds came up with, that was not one of them. Val tsked and shook her head.

"Wow, you are such a violent child…" she said.

"Shut up, I'm not a child!" I argued.

"So, you're saying your violent?" Val asked. I just shrugged my shoulder. I was not going to lie to myself.

I looked at my phone and looked back at Haku. He nodded his head.

"Enough with the eyes!" Val yelled at us. Haku and I looked at each other and I nodded my head.

"Anyways, we have school" I said as I got up. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my phone number on it.

"Here Val... never mind. Itachi here." I said as I handed him the piece of paper. Val was always losing things. I than showed the rest of the Akatsuki how to use a phone.

"Oh and Val…" I said with a deadly serious voice while sending waves of killer intent at said person. She paled and gulped while the Akatsuki and Haku slowly backed away.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Chocolate!" I said "or you will be coming out of Nika's ass after I feed you to her." She gulped and nodded her head vigorously.

"U-uh s-sure Byuti-chan" she said. I was 1000000% serious about my chocolate. The last time a guy stolen m&m from me, he was attacked and he was used as a scratching post for Yin and, his dick was than flatten to the floor by my bike. I'm not a sadist… unless you touch my chocolate…

I grabbed my bag and Haku and I headed for my car. I threw my keys at him and he caught it. I walked to the back and found my motorcycle. It is a black and red Dodge Tomahawk. I won it from a guy I knew who lost a bet.

"Race you!" I said as I hopped on my bike.

"You're on!" Haku smirked and climbed in the car. I put up three fingers. 3…..2…..1….. VROOM! (My sound effects are awesome! Don't be jealous!) We went racing past through the neighborhood and when I saw the school, I speed up.

"HAHAHA!" I was laughing maniacally as we entered onto the school parking lot. I scared all of the students who were unlucky enough to be in the parking lot…and on the grass and sidewalk. I mean, come on who wouldn't be scared if someone just started to chase you with a motorcycle while laughing like a psychopathic maniac. Poor idiotic hormonal teenagers…and teachers.

"I WON!" I said. I jumped off my bike and Haku parked next to me. He just shook his head and smirked. People stared at us as we walked into the school talking to one another as if I didn't just give a heart attack to half of the school population.

** TIME SKIP TO 4TH PERIOD**

I found out that Derek had moved to a new school all the way in New Jersey... I tracked him by putting a small tracking chip into his hand. Come on, did you actually think I was stupid enough not to follow him after what we've done?

Anyways, Haku and I are currently sitting in our 4th period which happened to be math.

'Ugh… so boring…' I thought. I stared outside the window.

"Alright, Sakura please come up to the board and answer the question." I snapped to attention and looked at her. I than got up and slowly walked to the board and looked at the question. I sighed in annoyance. 'What the fuck?! I was taught this shit when I was 5!" I thought. My mother was a major mathematician and she loved history so, she forced me to learn these things. I quickly wrote the answer and went and sat down.

"Th-that's correct!" the teacher exclaimed in surprise. It was a question that not even her AP classes knew the answer to.

"Whatever" I said. I started to stare out the window again as I thought of all the things that has happened so far. I find a couple of weird stray kittens, Val and the others are here, and now I find out the kittens are actually the a fictional gang called the Akatsuki and their staying with us. Oi…this will be an interesting experience. For some unknown reason, I felt as if something was wrong. I looked at Haku and he was looking at me too and I knew he felt the same way. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating and I looked down. It is the home phone number. My eyes widen and I answered the phone.

"BYUTI-CHAN! FINALLY!"

"VAL! WHAT'S WRONG!"

"IT'S THE AKATSUKI! SOMETHING HAP-" the phone was suddenly cut off.

"VAL! VAL! FUCK!"

Everyone was starring at me.

"HAKU, IT'S THE GUYS!" I said. Haku's eyes widen and, we both jumped out the window and landed perfectly on the ground with all of our classmates gasping in surprise and starring at our retreating form.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was wondering who I should put Byuti with so, if you can be a darling and help me, just write their name and I will tally up the votes on the 19th. Well, actually now that I think of it, you can write RH for reverse harem is you want her to be with more than one or all of them. Have a great day everyone! ^.^**


End file.
